Like Snowflakes
by nixtear
Summary: Molly Weasley has passed away and Ginny takes it on herself to keep the family together... Harry helps her along the way please read and review Christmas and other seasons at the time of war.. Ships HG RHr
1. Chapter 1

_Like Snowflakes_

_Author's Note: This is the edited chapter by alix33. I am truely thankful...it was very nice of her to edit all my chapters. I am going to repost each one of them soon...I am also working on the next few chapters , so look forward for an update soon_

_Hi guys this is a new story that had been in my mind for quite a while...I know I need to update Harry's Angels...and I promise I will during my christmas break...it's a little sad in the beginning but it will get better...hope you guys like it and leave a review to let me know_

_Disclaimer: All original Harry Potter Character and plot belong to J K Rowling..._

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley didn't want to get up on Christmas morning. This was the first time she wasn't in the festive spirit. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought about what would happen today. Molly Weasley's funeral would be held in the morning of December 25th. Christmas would never be the same again.

She sat up and got out of bed, wiping away her tears on the way to the washroom. She needed to be strong, she thought as she brushed her teeth, hardening her heart and pushing back the tears that threatened to fall. She was the only woman left in her family and she needed to be there to keep them from falling apart. Just like her mother used to- Molly Weasley was the glue that held them together. Ginny tied her hair back in a pony-tail and headed downstairs.

She found her dad sitting on the floor staring at the Christmas tree, clutching his blue jumper with the letter "A" in front. She had never seen him so lost. The sight of him sitting there just broke Ginny's heart. She remembered last Christmas...

She had walked in on her parents sharing a special moment.

" Remember our first Christmas together... I didn't even have the money to buy you a hair-clip...not that I have all that much more now." Arthur Weasley was saying, holding his wife in an embrace. Ginny had heard her mother sigh and rest her head on her father's shoulders.

" You gave me your love, Arthur Weasley. You gave me my beautiful children who I cannot live without. You gave me my home. I have everything I ever 

wanted right here in your arms." Molly Weasley had replied as she broke apart from the embrace and smiled at her husband. Ginny felt as though her mother had spoken those words before, as she could see the feeling of reassurance in her father's eyes and the love he felt for her mother. " Now wear this jumper and let's go down before the children get impatient"

" Ah...blue...my favourite colour." her dad had said, putting on his jumper and giving her a kiss. Ginny had taken this as her cue to leave the room.

She missed her mommy. She couldn't fathom the pain her father was going through. She didn't know what she would do if Harry...No she would rather not think of that now. After breaking up with her at the end of the school year at Dumbledore's funeral she had last seen him at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

They had avoided each other for the most part, only having polite conversations one usually has among strangers during the whole ceremony. She knew he had planned something as he kept sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. At the end of it he had pulled her aside.

" Can we talk?" he had asked, as they sat at the empty Weasley kitchen. Ginny had nodded, sipping the hot chocolate that was already there. Her mom always took extra care to make sure her guests felt comfortable, here at the Burrow. She always left a couple of mugs of her special hot chocolate on the table to serve this purpose. Sometimes Ginny felt like Dumbledore was to Hogwarts, Molly Weasley was the keeper of the Burrow, and there was always some ancient magic that lingered when she was around.

" Ginny..." he started and paused,as though to find the right words. " You looked beautiful today." he said. She looked up, surprised, she didn't expect him to say that.

" Thanks, you cleaned up pretty well yourself," she said, recovering quickly, with a small grin.

" Thanks, my lady, glad you noticed," he said, chuckling softly. But then he grew serious. " We are leaving tonight, Gin. I wanted to go alone but Ron and Hermione...well, they have been through so much with me, I couldn't deny them any more...I have to do this now...I am not going back to Hogwarts," he said looking at her to see her reaction.

She knew something like this was going to happen, and though she didn't really know Harry's intentions behind it, she knew his ultimate goal. She had been preparing herself for this conversation since Dumbledore died, but it did not make it any easier. She wanted to go with Harry of course, but knew it was no use. She knew he could be stubborn, but that itself wouldn't have stopped her. She knew being here gave him reassurance, something he longed to have. 

She knew her mother would have a hard time leaving her children, she didn't want to make it any worse. She also knew that no matter what Harry thought, there was no safe haven in the world any more, especially not The Burrow. They were blood traitors. That scum had killed the headmaster, going after her family or herself seemed like a piece of cake compared to that. But Ginny Weasley knew if that happened she would not go down without a fight, not after what happened after first year, not after what he had taken from her. Tom had taken her childhood. She loved Harry Potter and knew she would always love him and if he wanted it this way she wouldn't argue.

" Say something, Ginny, please..." Harry's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

" Alright, Harry..." was all she said. He was surprised to see her comply so easily, she could tell from the startled look in his eyes. He stared at her for a long time, his green eyes piercing her own. Then he nodded as though understanding her decision. He slowly brought out his hand and placed it on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. She looked up and smiled at him, she knew how much simple gestures of affection meant to Harry, having been brought up with none at all.

" I want you to know ...that I ...I really care about you, Ginny...I have never cared about anyone in this way...and if something happens I want you to know..." He was about to say it when Ginny silenced by placing a finger on his lips with her free hand.

" Don't, Harry...I know what you are trying to say: I care about you in that way too...but I want you to tell me when all this is over...and there is just you and me.." she was cut off by Harry gently brushing his lips with hers.

" And a bunch of little Potters?" he finished, his eyes glinting with that special spark Ginny helped him dream of the future. He would try his best to come back to her just for that moment. She nodded a lone tear falling down her cheek.

" And a bunch of little Potters...though you have to ask me to marry you first before any of that.." she muttered softly as Harry pulled her to his chest and buried his face in the crook of her neck crying his own tears for that tomorrow. She held him tight and let him loosen his burden. " You will always have me, Harry," she whispered quietly in his ears. The three of them had left the next morning.

Stopping here will start of in the present again from next chap please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before

Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really do love to get all the feedback from you guys...I am sorry I didn't get any time to update till now...anyway here is the next chap hope you guys like it :)

Chapter 2- Edited

" Daddy," Ginny said, as she walked up to her father and knelt down on her knees to hug him from behind. Her dad clung to her arms and broke down into tears.

" I miss her, GinBug. It wasn't supposed to be her. I told her I would get the needles from Diagon Alley, but something came up and I got stuck at work. She told me she would go get them. I should have stopped her." He was sobbing again. She hugged him tight.

" It wasn't your fault, daddy, mommy knew the risks involved. She fought bravely. She told Fred and George she loved all of us when they found her. She loved us, daddy, she wouldn't want you to feel this way," Ginny said, controlling her own tears with great effort. She felt eyes on her back, and looked up to see her brothers surrounding them in the kitchen.

They all came forward and they shared a group hug except for Ron who was supposed to arrive later today. Bill and Charlie were hugging their father, in a way that Ginny could tell they were trying to give him their silent strength. It was unusual to see tears of sadness from the Weasley clan, especially from Fred and George who could usually make any gloomy day turn around.

They had found their mother lying at the corner of a dark store in Diagon Alley with a dark mark placed in the sky over her. She was bleeding in many places, and looked like she was in a lot of pain. It was Fred who had first seen her. " George, go get Dad and call the healers, quick! It's mum!" he said as he knelt next to his mum.

" You will be alright, mum, it's ok." he said, clutching her hands, afraid of the worst thing that might happen. George was at her other side a moment later. " Hold on, Mum, we'll apparate you to St. Mungo's," he said, clutching her other arm.

Mrs Weasley had nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. " Take care of your sister, tell your father I love him..it's not his fault...I love you all," she said, but was interrupted by George. " Mum, you are going to tell them that yourself...don't," he stopped, when he felt Fred's arm on his shoulders. He looked to see their mother had stopped breathing. Unguarded tears started 

flowing down their faces simultaneously. " We love you too, mum, we love you too," they cried, as they clung on to her.

Then George lost it. " Those Scum! I am going to kill them, if that's the last thing I do." He had started running, but was stopped by the aurors who had now apparated. The rest was history. The only thing noted was that Molly Weasley had passed away on Christmas Eve.

Ginny knew what her brothers must be going through. She slowly got out of the group hug and started making hot chocolate. She wouldn't let her mother down, she wouldn't let her death go to waste. She would keep her family together and they would fight together against those monsters with every breath they had left in their body. She had done a cheering charm on herself that morning. This made her look somewhat normal. She didn't know if there was any cheering charms left that could actually cheer her up as it used to. She knew due to so many wizards coming in for the funeral to her house that day she didn't need to worry about underage magic. Besides this year they had changed the rules to include youth of fifteen years and up.

She knew she had to do something however to lift the mood of her family. She sneaked in Fred and George's invention in their own cups. She wasn't sure of the after-effects but she couldn't bear to see those two so sad. Just then there was a knock and she looked up to see Bill walk to the door to open it. She didn't have to wait long to see who was there on the other side, as he saw her youngest brother hugging Bill and crying on his shoulders. Harry and Hermione had walked in behind him and she could see the sorrow behind their eyes.

_Note:...that's it very short I know next chap will be quite long am working on it now ...will try to update before Friday... keep reviewing please and thanks :)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to my beta and all my reviewers

Chapter 3 -edited

Ginny had never seen Ron cry as much before. The last time she remembered him crying was when the twins had turned his teddy bear into that giant spider.

_Both Ron and herself had run to their mommy and had cried their hearts out. Mrs Weasley __had given them milk and cookies__ later after she had scolded Fred and George for their behaviour. _

Ginny couldn't believe she was gone. She was lost in her own thoughts again when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to see Harry looking at her with concern, asking the questions she dreaded to answer with his eyes. He was asking if she was ok. She nodded and gave him a weak smile to say she would be. He nodded in acknowledgment but instead of taking a seat with rest of the family around the Christmas tree he walked over to her.

" Here let me help you with that..." he said, gently taking the cups from the tray, to distribute among the members. Ginny panicked, he was walking towards her father with the bewitched cup.

" Harry.." she said quickly, softly so that it was just him that could hear her. " That's for Fred. He raised an eyebrow at her to ask what she meant. " You will see, just give it to him, please," Ginny replied with a small smile. He nodded and headed towards Fred without any further questions.

After they were all settled with a cup in their hands and deep in thought of the one who should have been there with them, there was a loud bang. Everyone had their wands out in an instance, but as soon as they realized the cause of the noise they started laughing. All of them genuinely laughed at the appearances of Fred and George. They had both developed a Santa belly and had identical elf ears. Even Mr. Weasley was smiling at the look of his sons. Fred and George however were looking at Ginny with astonishment written on their faces. Ginny smiled apologetically. But then to her surprise both of them came over and gave her a hug.

" Good one, Sis..." Fred said. " Thanks" George said finally smiling quietly. Everyone else was also giving her appreciative smiles for her efforts.

" Ginny is right, Mum wouldn't want us to sit here and feel sorry for ourselves.." Bill said in a thick voice filled with emotion, after all he was the first-born. And then as though on cue all of them started sharing their best memories of Molly Weasley.

The funeral was a quiet one. Only Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were there outside of the Weasley family other than Harry and Hermione. Ginny noticed Hermione holding Ron's hand in the ceremony, she would have jumped with joy if it wasn't for the occasion they were attending. She barely heard the words the priest wizard was muttering, it all died down in flashes of her mother she was having in her mind. She heard people talk about how Molly Weasley had affected their lives.

As they lowered the casket to the ground Ginny finally broke apart. " Mommy!" she said, and ran to clutch it. But someone was holding her back. She was pulled into the strong arms of that person. She didn't care who it was for the moment, she just clung on to him and cried her heart out.

" You alright now?" she heard Harry ask her as he stroked her hair. She nodded, loosening her grip on his shirt, though still not letting go. He cupped her face with one hand, and wiped her tears with the thumb of his other . " I will always be here for you, Ginny," he told her, returning the words she had told him that night. She nodded and hugged him tight.

They all returned to The Burrow with heavy hearts, no one in the mood for opening the Christmas presents that were still under the tree. They shared more memories of Molly Weasley. Ginny was sitting between her father and Harry, holding on to her father's arm with one hand and holding Harry's hand with another. If her brothers noticed this they didn't say anything as they had been through enough and all knew that their mother would have loved Harry and Ginny together.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together on a couch. Well, Hermione was sitting and Ron was lying down with his head on her lap. Fred and George were now talking about the various occasions where Molly had caught them at their mischief. There were tears of bitter-sweet moments that had passed between them flowing from everyone's eyes as they warmed next to the fireplace.

" You know what I think, you children should open your presents!" Mr. Weasley said suddenly, giving Ginny a shock by getting up so quickly. " Your mother would have killed me if she knew I made you wait for so long to see them," he finished, smiling sadly and going over to the Christmas tree to hand Fleur her Christmas gift. " You start since you now hold my first grandson or granddaughter Molly would have loved."

Fleur had become pregnant three months after their marriage. _Molly Weasley had been ecstatic . She couldn't wait to be a grandmother. Every night since then she would ask her husband the same question before going to bed. " Do you think he/she will have the Weasley __hair at least?" she would ask, knowing__ her husband's answer by heart._

" _It wouldn't __matter, love, we would love him just the same," Arthur__ would say. _

_She would smile then and nod, " Yes we would, remember to get the blue wool I asked you to get me, I am going to start making his/her jumper for __Christmas," she would say. " Alright Dear," Arthur would reply. _

Fleur took her gift and started opening the wrap delicately, making sure she didn't tear the wrapping along the way. Everyone watched as she gave a little squeal " O my Goodness...so nice," she cried as tears rolled down her face as she held out the little blue jumper that was inside. Bill had tears in his eyes too.

Gradually everyone had opened and put on their Weasley jumper, the last one their mother would ever knit for them. Ginny looked at Harry fingering the letter "H" on his emerald green jumper. She could clearly hear her mother's voice saying. " It matched your eyes, dear." She didn't know how he was taking all this. As far as she knew, or she assumed rather, her mother was the only real mother he had known. She squeezed his hand for comfort. He looked at her and smiled slightly, squeezing her own in return.

Her dad excused himself to go to bed. She understood what he might have been going through, to sleep alone in that bed for the first time. " Daddy, do you want us to sleep with you? Just like when we were little?" she asked, tugging his elbow as he turned to leave. He eyes were misty when he turned around, but he smiled gratefully. He couldn't bear to sleep alone in that big bed yet. " If you want, pumpkin..." he said quietly.

By this time the rest of the Weasleys had tuned in to their conversation. " Of course we will, dad!" said Fred. " We will have a the Weasley slumber party! Everyone to Dad's Room except for Bill and Fleur who might wake us up with our little nephew kicking!" George finished, winking at Bill. Fleur glared at him, but her smile gave her away. She was thankful for Fred's concern as she knew she needed the space to sleep, even if she did want to help.

"Coming, Harry?" Ginny asked as they headed towards the stairs. She could sense Harry feeling a little uncomfortable. She knew what he was thinking. " Harry, mom wanted to give you a hand on the Weasley clock. She thought of you as her son, Harry. Besides, Mr. Potter, if you are planning on marrying me still, you had better get used to the idea of these slumber parties now," she said holding his hands and pulling him up the stairs behind her. She could hear Fred making girly voices and screaming at Hermione to do his makeup and follow the rules of a proper slumber party from the door to her parents' bedroom. She could hear Charlie laughing. " Ready, Harry?" she asked, smiling at her brother's antics. Harry chuckled. " I promised myself I would marry you, didn't I?" he said, his eyes sparkling as he pulled a surprised Ginny inside the room.

_Ok guys next chap will be posted soon Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this is so dreadfully late - so many fics to read, so little time!

Chapter Four - edited

" I always liked snowflakes, did I ever tell you that?" Ginny asked Harry, as they sat on the window-sill of the living room window at the burrow, watching the white flakes fall on the ground outside. It was the last day before Ginny had to return to Hogwarts.

Fred and George had finally reopened their store after being closed for the entire holidays. Charlie had gone back to Romania on Order business. Bill and Fleur were still at the Burrow. They had decided to live their permanently with their dad. Ginny was glad about this decision. She couldn't bear to leave her dad alone when she went back to Hogwarts.

Hermione had gone to visit her parents and Ron had gone with her. He had been more protective of her since his mother's death. He had also been very protective of his sister, he was glad Harry was there with her now. So it was one of the few peaceful mornings of the Weasley household.

Harry nodded his head to say no, though he knew about her liking snowflakes. Not that she had ever told him in person like she had now. But he had seen her dance as the snow fell during Christmas time at Hogwarts last year. He had seen her make snow angels on many occasions. Yes, so he could safely say she liked snow. But now he knew she wanted to tell him something, she always told him important things through simple things. He liked it that way. It made the world simpler. So he let her talk.

" When I was little it was our tradition," she continued. " Mum and I would make them out of paper and cut them and I would decorate my room with them. It was the only way I could hold on to them, cause the real ones always melt with your touch, you know, " she finished softly.

" What about magic?" Harry asked seriously as though snowflakes were the most important things in the world. He didn't like that Ginny couldn't have something she wanted. Ginny smiled and snuggled closer to him, her back resting on his chest.

"I guess we never thought about magic. Snowflakes are the magic of nature. We should never tamper with that, Harry. The deepest magic need no spell nor wand, it rises from our emotions. Mum always told me that," she held his hand, observing his fingers that had gone rough because of all the training he did.

He nodded slowly, understanding her meaning. " Dumbledore used to say something like that, too," he said placing his head on the crook of her neck. 

Suddenly she felt his breath hitch. She tilted her head to look at him and saw that his eyes were closed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, reaching out to cup his face. He went rigid and then let out a deep sigh.

" I am sorry Gin, I am so sorry, I should have listened to you..." He started, but Ginny placed her finger on his lips.

" What are you sorry for, Harry...I don't blame you for anything..."

" I was wrong, Gin, I thought you would be safe here and look what happened to your mum, Gin...She was the only person who had treated me like her own son. What would happen.."

" Don't, Harry, don't blame it on yourself again. It wasn't your fault you wanted us to be safe, you wanted me to be safe, and according to you this was the safest place. There is nothing wrong about trying to keep the people you care about safe, Harry. And I... well...I admire you for that even more . You always think of others before yourself, Harry. And I ...you know.." she said, smiling shyly all of a sudden.

Harry gave her a big smile. She was the only one who could brighten his mood like this. " I know ..me too" he said, hugging her tightly.

They shared a moment cherishing the quiet embrace that held so much more meaning then just the physical gesture. " It's time, I tell you everything, Gin, you should know ." Harry said, finally breaking the silence, and the embrace and turning her around to face him. He told her everything from the prophecy to the horcruxes and Dumbledore's memories of Riddle.

She listened quietly, not interrupting once. She wasn't too surprised about the prophecy: she had guessed something like that herself, but him saying it just confirmed her fears. She hugged him tight. " Whatever you do, Harry, I will always be there with you," she said

Harry felt like the luckiest person when he heard those words. He was amazed sometimes as to how well Ginny understood him. He was afraid of becoming a murderer. But with her words he knew he had to do what he had to do. All that mattered was Ginny would be there with him all the way. He was about to tell Ginny about the Horcrux they had found in their journey but was stopped when Fred and George apparated in the room.

" Getting quite cosy there, Harrikins!" Fred said loudly, winking at Harry.

" Leave him alone, you prats," Ginny said, glaring at her brothers.

" Say Please, Gin," they said in unison, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. Her brothers gulped, Ginny had taken after their mother and they feared her temper. " Fine, since it's the last day and all...don't expect us to be this generous next time, Harrykins!" George said as they headed upstairs to their room.

" Tell me later," Ginny said, squeezing his hands and standing on her feet. Harry nodded and then pulled her closer for one last kiss.

" I am going to miss you..." he said, softly kissing her one last time on the forehead.

" Me too...Will you come to drop me off at the station?" she asked hopefully.

" Definitely!" he grinned. " Being invisible is too much fun to pass up!" he said

She swatted his arm, yet her smile gave her away.

" Prat," she said, chuckling.

_Well leaving here will update as soon as I can..please keep the reviews coming :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thankyou again to all who took the time to review :) You guys are awesome ! Here is the next chap ..._

Disclaimer: No it hasn't changed yet!

Chapter 5

Percy Weasley was in his office when he heard about his mother's death. He knew his brothers hated him for his past actions. Yes Percy Weasley was ambitious, he had dreams of going far, he wanted to climb up to the top of the ministry ladder, but not at the cost of his mother.

He knew he had hurt her the most when he left the burrow. He loved her, he wanted to give her what he thought she deserved, which in his mind couldn't possibly be bought with what his father earned. Yet the true realization of what she ever wanted came a bit too late, and now Percy Weasley was standing there in his apartment alone in his grief.

He had gone to the funeral ofcourse, but he had stayed behind in the shadows. Bill had found him and hugged him as he did when he was a child. He had requested Bill not to alert any one else of his arrival as he couldn't bear to look into their eyes just yet. Bill had protested saying it was the time to stick together but Percy had finally persuaded him and he had reluctantly returned to the centre of the funeral.

Bill had always been Percy's favourite brother. He looked up to him, but over the years he could not tolerate Bill's laid back nature. It frustrated Percy that Bill let go of some opportunities that could have gotten him so much further in his career, much like their father.

Percy had always been his mother's pet but deep in his heart he knew he loved his father just as much. But he couldn't bring himself to apologise to the old man. Sometimes it's best to swallow your pride and mend the old ties, his heart told him. Tomorrow Ginny would board the train back to Hogwarts, a gut feeling told Percy that tomorrow something big was going to happen. He paced in his living room thinking of a way to approach his family before it was too late.

It was a chaotic Monday morning at the burrow. Everyone could feel the absence of their mother as she was the one who would hurry them up to get dressed, makes sandwiches for them and then reach them to the plat form. A tear escaped Ginny's eyes as she glanced around the house one last time before heading out the door. Last year her mother had packed her a whole set of christmas cookies to eat share in the train. ' I miss you mum' she thought quietly as she headed out the door where her family, Harry and Hermione were waiting for her.

Harry squeezed her hand as she sat next to him in the backseat of the ministry car that had been provided for them. They could feel the tension that rose from the extra security that had been placed on them at all times after their mother's death, as well as the fact Harry Potter was with them. She laid her head down at the crook of Harry's neck. She was going to miss him a lot. He had been her strongest support through all this. Her love for him was just grew stronger in the last few days.

Fred and George were making a racket sitting on either side of Hermione and Ron, giving her tips of destructing Filch's cupboard in between teasing the young couple between them. Ginny knew Harry was joking about the invisible coat. He would never take it out in front of the ministry officials.

Harry Potter was having a troubling morning. He hated having these feelings. It had caused him more trouble then they were worth sometimes but sometimes they were the reason he was still alive. Something was telling him not to let go of Ginny Weasley. As though her boarding the train would bring something that no body could comprehend. He didn't think it was related to Voldermont, it wasn't that, but he couldn't place his finger on it. So at the platform when Ginny finally hugged him after hugging all of her family members he hugged her tightly trying to get the security he felt from his touch. He knew Voldermont probably knew of his involvement or would have figured something out but he still did not want to risk it completely by kissing her at the station.

" It's time to go Harry.." she whispered quietly after a while of letting him hug her. He nodded slowly and let go of the embrace. " Be care ful I will try to write whenever I can " he said finally letting her go but couldn't resist a soft kiss on her lips that he placed quickly so it didn't draw much attention.

" I will, be safe, I will write you lots too." she said and turned to climb up the stairs to the entrance.

There was a minute left for the train to depart. Ginny sat at her seat next to the window and waved to her loved ones. "I love you daddy please take care of your self" she was yelling as the whistle blew. " Don't worry Gin bug we will all be fine just take care of your self." Her dad yelled back. " Yea and don't forget about Filch!" yelled Fred and George simultaneously. " And don't worry we will take care of Harrikins here." they added in unison laughing. They would be ok. Ginny thought as the train slowly started picking speed. But another red head running towardsher window startled her out of her wits.

" Ginny you need to get out of that train! Jump before it gains more speed." he was yelling running along side. She couldn't believe her eyes it was Percy. She was about to respond when Percy grabbed a handle from the window, and what happened next had never happened in the history of Hogwarts. The entire Hogwarts express disappeared from the sight of the Weasley family.

Harry Potter stared into the thin air his eyes wide in astonishment as a heavy feeling filled at the pit of his stomach, his Ginny was gone.

_K please review will update soon as I get time again :) thanks _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed! I am so sorry for not updating earlier but mid term season is going on at Uni and the profs are killing us lol...K then here is the next chappie tell me what you think in your review!_

Disclaimer: Same as Chap 1

Chapter 6

It was a total chaos at the platform. People kept apparating everywhere. Rita Skeeter could be seen interviewing eyewitnesses and taking pictures of the empty rail tracks. Families were crying, some running to the end of the platform, everyone just trying to place together what had just occured in front of their eyes. The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were surrounded by security provided by the ministry. Fred and George couldn't think of anything to lighten their mood, wherever that train was their baby sister was on it. They were all still in shock and hadn't a clue of what to do next.

Mr. Weasley kept staring at the empty space where the train had been seconds ago. Two of his children just disappeared in front of his eyes. He could not live with himself if something happened to either of them, specially after what happened to his soul mate their mother. He would get back both of his children alive even if it was the last thing he got to do.

Harry Potter was frustrated. It had been about an hour and yet there had been no new development on the case of the disappearance. He wanted to do something. This was his only love that was in question. He knew he should have trusted his instincts and not let Ginny go on that train. He wanted to find her as soon as possible. But he knew Hermione was right, rash and hasty decision didn't get him too far before. He had learnt that the hard way. Atleast to his relief he knew that Ginny's vanishing had nothing to do with Voldemort. That's what his gut feeling told him, but he knew, it would be equally as dangerous if it were the deatheaters.

Hermione had told him her analysis about the whole think linked to Percy's sudden appearance. Something about Percy being a human portkey that transported the whole express by touching it. He knew Percy had his riff with his family but he could honestly say that Percy loved his little sister and would never harm her. He remembered him yelling at Ginny to get down from the train. ' Why did he say that, what did he know' Harry thought to himself as they were forced in the ministry car to take them back to the burrow as it was a safer location.

Ginny Weasley was in shock. One minute she was waving goodbye to her family and the second everything was black. People were screaming and first years crying to go their parents. 'What did Percy do?' she asked herself.

"Ginny please forgive me, I should have come sooner." Percy's own voice broke her out of her thoughts.

" Perce? What's going on? What happened, where are we, and what are you talking about ?" Ginny asked trying to find her brother in dark. She finally found his hand that held the window and grasped to know his location.

" I , I wasn't sure when it started but they had been planning this since Dumbledore's funeral Gin. They didn't involve me but I overheard something a week ago. I wanted to come back I really did but with mother gone I really didn't know how to face him Gin I really didn't...Please forgive me"

" Perce, what are you talking about? Who are they? Who has been planning? Why don't you come inside and sit next to me I don't feel to good about this Perce.." she whispered the last part and let go of his hand.

Percy quickly entered the train that was now on complete hault in a platform that they couldn't place. Ginny was sitting in a compartment adjacent to the door so he had no difficulty finding her.

He sat next to her and grasped her hand to tell her everything he wanted her to know, but just as he was about to speak they heard a noise.

" What..Mmph" Ginny started but Percy clamped her mouth with his hand and put a finger on his lips to show her to quiet down. She understood his message and kept quiet.

She heard voices coming towards the train. Her eyes went wide when she heard what they were saying and figured who it might belong to.

" It went according to plan, I will see how much longer Potter can stick to being Dumbledore's man"

_All right I know another cliffy but I had to end it here for now but it isn't too bad cause I know most of you will figure out what is going to happen :) Stay tuned for next installment hehe Please Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors' Note: Thanks to all reviewers once again and here is chap 7! The lyrics are from FIX You by coldplay as most of you will already know..( I am fan what can I say ? And it fit my plot perfectly ..Lol)Hope you guys enjoy this chap please review!_

Disclaimer: Yup you know it!

Chapter 7

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you"

Draco Malfoy hummed the words under his breath.

Yes, most would be surprised to hear him hum to a muggle tune, let alone know the lyrics to any song. But this was a secret Malfoy shared with no one. In his third year he had harassed a muggle born on the train. The usual insults of mudblood and low life scum had been exchanged and Malfoy had snatched away the device that the younger student was listening to. " Muggle Junk?" he had asked, before roughly grabbing it out of the small hands. Although he didn't show it ,some muggle devices always held his curiousity and he wanted to find out what this boy had been listening to.

This had what lead him to his dilemma. He tried his best to hold on to what his father had taught him about muggles, about all other creatures who were short of being pure blood. They were supposed to be looked down at, despised at. But his heart told him other wise. He had to give them credit for inventions like this. Inventions that held songs that had now become his solace.

He had memorized these lines by heart. It was as though someone had written these

for him, though he knew that would never be.

Draco Malfoy had never been in love. Not the romantic kind anyway. He was brought up not to believe in love. Yet if Draco did love one person in this world it would be his Mother, Narcissa. She had always been his silent support through everything. She was his mother, but she was also the only friend Draco ever found. When his father was out, she would listen to him. His thoughts about life, what he liked, what he did not. She did not ask him to beat anyone in Quidditch, nor did she ask him to get the highest grades in class. She talked to him, just him. Narcissa Malfoy was a very remarkable woman, overshadowed by his father's stature, but her inner strength was much greater in Draco's eyes .

Last year, had been tough. He was not allowed to inform his mother of his actions. His father was behind bars yet his life depended on Voldermort. He had been weak. He remembered crying with Moarning Myrtle. Gosh, that had been pathetic, six years at Hogwarts and yet he had to share his grief, his anxiety with a ghost, with no real friends.

He thought about Dumbledore, the way he had looked at him before Snape... No he would rather not think of that. Malfoy knew Potter and his buddies thought that he had enjoyed killing or trying to kill the headmaster. Yes, there had been several occasion where he wished the old coot was dead, but he never really thought he was capable of killing anyone let alone Dumbledore, who was one of

the greatest wizard alive. Besides his nasty faults of favouring Potter, Draco had admired him for the stance he took against the dark side. His aura that earned him respect even from Volde mort himself. He never really thought of it until the task was handed to him; but the only one he could have turned to if he wanted to go on the other side would have been that old man. He believed everyone, trusted everyone, gave everyone a second chance. Just as he had done with Snape. Draco looked disgusted at himself as he knew Snape had simply followed an oath made to his mother. So it was ultimately his fault that Dumbledore was dead. He shut his eyes tightly, he was also the murderer of his own mother, his best friend, Narcissa Malfoy.

Voldemort wasn't stupid. He was pleased with Snape for what he had achieved but he could not let Narcissa go for disobeying him and going behind his back about this. Black had been the one who had boastfully told him about her sister's actions thinking he would reward her. She had always been a bit slow, she didn't realize her words would cause her sister's life.

The dark lord had killed his mother in front of him. One simple curse, and like Dumbledore his mother lay dead in front of his eyes. He stood there like a coward, unable to believe what had happened. Too much had happened on the same day. He had seen Snape give him a warning look discreetly when Voldemort was lecturing his other deatheaters about obedience not only from them but from their family as well.

So now Draco Malfoy was at the Malfoy manner awaiting his father's return. He would not be a coward. He knew he did not have a choice about death. His mother's death had been proof of that. He had about equal chances of dying from Voldemort's wand as he had from Potter's. But he would have rather died from the end of the latter, a true champions than the dark lord. Yes, he had no choice about his death as he knew he did not have much time if the war took place. But he would determine how he lived no matter, how short his life turned out to be.

He looked at the picture of the Daily Prophet. The empty rail tracks. The stupid ministry didn't know what they were up against, and yet they were trying to fight against Potter. He had to help him. Potter could not let him down, he had to survive, he had to. Malfoy needed him to avenge his mother's death.

_Yes I know I didn't finish the cliffy's yet but this filler chap had to be added to get there ( the next chap all old cliffies will hopefully be solved hehe please review)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed so far...this is probably my quickest update yet for this story hope you guys like it...the next update might take longer as I will be swamped with more work again..Keeping my fingers crossed to reach that century mark for reviews ( hint hint hehe) _

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the mastermind behind all original content..anything other than that is mine hehe_

Chapter 8

It had been three days since the whole incident took place at the station. Ginny Weasley was still sitting in her compartment, although the number of people with her had increased, she was as worried as she had been when she felt the train disappear. She was holding Percy's hand for comfort. He had apologized too many times to count. Luna and Neville were sitting across from her in the compartment. The rest of the students were assured that this was a planned trip by the Ministry and was partying in other compartments. Only the four of them knew the truth, as Neville and Luna had been brought in when the Minister had arrived.

It had happened in a blink of an eye. Percy didn't have to explain any more, she understood as soon as she saw the ministry officials come towards them. They said there were not going to be harmed, they were not deatheaters of course. 'Yea right' Ginny Weasley thought. 'That was the reason she was kidnapped in such a grand way...I mean talk about leaving a mark...Hijacking the Hogwarts Express ought to do it!' .

" _We want Mr. Potter to cooperate Miss Weasley You are his only weakness. We don't want any harm here, just want him to work for the ministry. He doesn't understand what his decision is causing us." she remembered the Minister saying _

" _What do you mean minister..What do you think your decision is causing us, to all those parents who let their children come on Hogwarts Express?"Ginny exclaimed, indignant at what the minister was suggesting. _

" _Now now Miss Weasley, you don't need to worry your pretty head on that. We aren't that stupid to take the credit for ourself. It was your brother who did the work, your brother who had ganged up with deatheaters!" Scrimgeour had said smirking evilly. _

_Ginny's eyes widened, not only was the minister trying to use Harry by using Ginny. He had planned it in such a way that Ginny was trapped both ways. If she opened her mouth her own brother would suffer a serious accusation. _

" _You can't prove anything as I was never involved with the deatheaters. This is utterly foolish Minister!" Percy exclaimed harshly thought his red ear tips gave away his nervousness to Ginny. _

_Scrimgeour gave a rough laugh. " O is that what you think Weasley? Who activated the human portkey that brought the train here? Who betrayed his family? Who wasn't present at his own mother's funeral? Now tell me, how easy is it to make people believe that, that person have changed sides...that he has joined to dark lord just like Barty Crouch a prime example of son going astray even with an honest father! ...Just a few articles on the prophet and you will be in azkaban before anyone can prove your innocence. _

_I have the power to modify memories of every child in this train. They can all give a gruesome event on how you were the one who captured them...it will all be so very easy...but," he turned to Ginny. "This can all be avoided if you get Mr. Potter to abide by the Ministry's wishes. Well I should leave now, I know how stubborn you Weasley's can be so I will let you think about it calmly. Food will be served shortly. You can do anything you wish as long as you remain in the train. But remember if you try to do anything clever, I don't have to go too far to get those reports published about your brother. Have a good day." He had left. _

Ginny was left stunned, she still couldn't figure out what to do yet and three days had already passed. What had Percy gotten himself to this time? What would she tell Harry? She wanted to be held by him just like he had last night. His silent comfort meant more to her than he knew. She remembered him hugging her at the platform. It felt like so long ago now. It would ultimately be her fault. ' What do I do mum?' she asked wishing desperately that she was a little girl again and her mommy could fix all her problems.

" She would tell you to do what feels right.." Luna's voice broke her out from a reverie.

" How did you?" started Ginny...

" Your eyes, I do that when I think of my mum. She can hear you, you know. She knows what you are going through." Luna said looking up from her quibbler with a gaze that held assurance.

Ginny smiled at her friend. Even with all her weirdness, Luna said the rights things that could make you feel better. It was one of the reasons Ginny treasured her friendship. Luna had been one of the first people Ginny had befriended after the Chamber incident.

They shared a quiet moment together and was only broken by Neville claiming for food.

" Any of you guys hungry? I sure am." he said getting up to the door to call for the food trolley.

He was about the open it when there was a soft pop behind him, and the pale figure of Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the compartment.

" Just like you, to think of food at the middle of crisis Longbottom..No wonder your ass keeps getting bigger each time I see it!" he said smirking slightly at the nervous boy standing in front of him.

The Ministry officials had taken their wands, or else it Malfoy would have been covered with a heap of curses and if looks could kill, he might have as well dropped dead on the spot. As everyone in the compartment was glaring at him.

" What are you doing here Malfoy?" Percy asked standing up to face the blond.

" Aren't you satisfied by killing Dumbledore ? You want to kill the rest of Hogwarts too?" Ginny said standing up too, and looking defiantly at Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed at the mention of Dumbledore, but he kept his emotions in check.

" Look Weasley, I don't know what Potter has been telling you!" he said turning towards Ginny and ignoring Percy completely " but I did not kill him, I could never kill him. But it is true Snape killed him for me so I guess I am partly to blame...but that's not important at the moment...look I am hear to give you guys a proposition."

" What makes you think we will believe you Malfoy, last time we checked your dad was a deatheater and you were the boy who licked his boot at every command. How do we know you are not here for him!" This remark came from Neville and had everyone gaping at him for his sudden bravery except Luna, who just watched the scene as though it was perfectly normal. Ginny composed herself quickly and nodded her head agreeing with Neville's comment.

" I agree with Neville, How do we know it's not a deatheater plot." she added.

Malfoy looked at them and gave a short laugh. " I guess there was a reason they put you in Gryffindor then Longbottom...but you all have a point. All that you said about me was very true. Although I am ashamed of the fact now, I did lick my dad's boot as you call it..I wanted to be an ideal son. I was supposed to follow his footsteps to become a deatheater. I would have too until I saw the truth. ." He said pausing for a second and looked down. When he looked up his eyes were moist. " I know how it is to lose your mother too Weasley...My mom was murdered in front of me by my father's master. I don't want to work for the person who killed my mother, no matter what the consequences might be." he said his voice breaking with emotion.

Ginny had always loathed Malfoy, but her heart told him these feelings were genuine and she felt sorry for him as she knew exactly how losing your mother's love felt like.

" I am sorry to hear about your mother." Luna said voicing Ginny's thoughts.

Malfoy jerked around to look at her sitting behind him, he gave her a curt nod. He had seen her in that weird outfit in the Quidditch games, Lovegood. He couldn't recall her first name, but she looked at thought she understood him perfectly. She looked at him with the same look of understanding his mother used to

" It's alright, he continued...but now I have to do something that will make her proud. I want to join the light. This is the only way I can ever get in, if you guys let me. I have this portkey that the deatheaters were going to use to bring the train to them. They were supposed to attack this afternoon. The stupid Ministry really made their job a lot easier...I have never heard my dad laugh for so long after reading the prophet..." He rolled his eyes as he said this.

" Anyway, I reconstructed the portkey so that it would reach 93/4 platform itself. This was the only way I could think of ...What don't look so surprised Weasley I was the second best student of my class next to Granger, I didn't always get my marks for sucking up." he smirked looked at their shocked expressions.

" But .." Ginny and Neville started together, but were stopped by Luna.

" He is telling the truth Ginny." she said looking straight at Malfoy.

Ginny looked at her friend. Luna always had an intuition about these things. She looked at Malfoy and saw sincerity and determination in his eyes, she couldn't find a trace of deceit.

" I just need one of you to touch this and it will transport the whole train back. Look we don't have much time any more they can attack any second if they realize my disappearance from the manor. So what will it be Weasley?" he asked holding out a dirty handkerchief from his pocket.

_( All right longest chappie yet please review and let me know sorry to leave on a cliffy but this isn't too bad is it? ) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Yay I have passed 100! Thanks to all reviewers especially those who I couldn't thank personally as it only allows you to reply to ppl who are logged in! Anyway here is chappie 9 tell me what you think!_

Disclaimer: ( you should know what it is by now)

Chapter 9

Harry Potter was furious. The three of them had figured out the cause of Ginny's or rather the train's disappearance. It all lead to one person who he thought would understand and leave him be by respecting his decision. He couldn't imagine how he was supposed to fight the dark side when the people who were apparently working for the light had decided to go against him. Especially using, something that was much more valuable to him than any of his possessions - his heart.

Scrimgeour was playing very dirty, perhaps trying to make Harry regret his words about being Dumbledore's man. He paced back and forth as Hermione looked through books to make a portkey that would transport them to the train. She had figured that Percy was used as the human portkey..

Mr. Weasley was not informed of the current progress. They wanted him to be spared of the pain if Percy was involved in any way. But that didn't stop him from taking his own measures. The Weasley brothers and himself had called on the most exclusive and top members of the order and a thorough search was being conducted throughout the country in both muggle and magical neighbourhoods.

His posture had weakened even more in the past three days. There were dark circles of worry under his eyes, with a hint of regret mingle with sadness, yet the spark of determination was very visible through it all.

Ron helped Hermione mark the pages in the books that she thought were important. His clear thinking helped her sort out the junk from the treasure or in other words the important stuff. Ron looked at her working tirelessly for three days, with minimal amount of sleep. Harry had been going on a few searches with Lupin as he had refused to stay behind and do nothing. He came back to check on their progress sometimes. He watched his friend pace back and forth helplessly.

Ginny had always been the closest to him out of his siblings. She used to be his best friend as a child, before Harry or Hermione had entered his world. He had drifted apart from her in his first year. He knew no matter how hard he tried things would never be the same as before. They had both grown and had made their own friends. But one thing that would never change was the love that he had towards his little sister.

She was a growing up to be exactly how his mother had hoped she would be when she was alive. He was thrilled when his best mate and her had gotten together. Not that he didn't want to punch him like other guys that had dated her. No one was good enough for his baby sister. But Harry was special. He came close to it, and looking at his frustration he knew how much he cared for his sister. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Hermione.

He couldn't point out the exact moment when his friendship towards Hermione had changed into this strong feeling of affection. He always felt this sense of a natural pride when he looked at her. She inspired him in more ways than she knew. It was her voice that broke him out of his thoughts.

" Ron, Harry I think I have got it!" she looked up from her page with the anxious gleam in her eyes. Harry was next to them in a second. " What do we need to do ? Don't worry about ingredients I can get them." he said trying to look over Hermione's shoulder at the page she had been reading. Ron nodded in agreement with his best friend.

" Ok" Hermione started but was interrupted with noises of people falling outside the door.

" Ouch Watch where you land Longbottom! That was my face" They could all distinguish it as Draco Malfoy's voice. Neville had been on the train! They rushed to the door immediately.

The sight that awaited them would have been hilarious had it not been for the situation. All six people were tangled together in a huge mess with Neville being on the top, followed by Malfoy, Luna, Ginny and Percy. Seeing Harry Ginny hurriedly untangled herself from the mess.

" O Harry!" was all she got to say before she was pulled into a tight embrace by the man in question himself. She held him for a long time, until they were rudely interrupted by Malfoy coughing that is.

" Excuse me, though it is a sweet reunion, we can't just stand here and get spotted by the ministry officials." He drawled.

" What is he doing here?" Harry asked noticing Malfoy for the first time and registering the oddity of him being present with the group.

" Harry, we can explain.." Ginny started. " Let's Go inside."

" He is the reason Dumbledore got killed Ginny! I am not letting him in without a good reason." He exclaimed his eyes blazing.

" Draco saved our lives Harry, Not only that he helped you from having to choose to work with the ministry. As for Dumbledore we can discuss that inside." Luna said quietly looking at Harry meaningfully.

Harry, though his mind was screaming with the anger he had felt towards Snape when Dumbledore was murdered knew she had a point and he could not argue outside.

He ushered them all inside.

_There all reunited :D Please review will try to update as soon as I can !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but I have my summer now and will be able to update my stories faster :)..Thanks for all the reviews :D_

_Disclaimer: still holds_

Chapter 10

"Harry, you know I wouldn't willingly bring Malfoy along unless I believed in something he said don't you? Don't you trust me?" whispered Ginny as she held Harry's hand as they sat together in living room by the fireplace.

Harry squeezed her hand in response, still looking ahead at the fireplace. It had been a long day. He recounted what happened that day in his mind again and again. Was history repeating itself? He wondered.

_After he had seen Ginny, he had been ecstatic. She was safe, she was here, but the sight of Malfoy, all his pent up anger had resurfaced. They had gone inside, as quickly as they could before the ministry found out. _

"_Harry hear me out before you say anything." Ginny had said. But Harry had stopped her. He wanted to know if everyone on the train was safe first. Ginny had given him an affectionate look before telling him that they were indeed very safe as Luna's dad had been at the station when the train had apparated. He was the one who arranged for the portkey that landed them in front of the order Headquarters. _

_He fumed with anger as he heard Ginny talk about the mistreatment of the ministry towards them. He couldn't believe the minister would go that far. Malfoy had been fairly quiet through out the whole meeting, except for the part where Ginny had asked him to explain regarding his mother and his decision. _

_Even then the emotion was lacking in his voice, one could almost say he was the same cold hearted bastard he had always been, except for the emotion shown in his usually cold grey eyes. He never thought he would feel sorry for Malfoy, but he couldn't help but feel slightly bad about his mother. _

_Mr. Weasley and the other Weasley brothers had been informed immediately. _

_Harry had never seen Mr. Weasley so releived to have something back. He had hugged his daughter, and son tightly. "Pumpkin" he kept repeating as he hugged Ginny close to him. All the barriers between him and Percy must have fallen in one single moment, when Mr. Weasley had embraced Percy and had said , " You mother would have been so proud of you. We are all so proud of you, Welcome back son." _

_Percy had burst into tears with his father's words. " I am sorry, dad. I am so sorry. It's all my fault." _

"_No you big headed git! It wasn't your fault." said Fred. " Yea you had finally gotten out of your constipation stage and your light bulbs had finally gone all out . It's the stupid ministry that needs to understand." added George nodding his head vigorously showing support for his brother. " Yea so quit being the big head boy" said Fred, " and join us in a group hug." both of them said in unison. The family laughed but all gathered around. Harry and Hermione had stayed and watched until Ron glared his eyes for Hermione and him to come join them. Ginny had also given him the look that clearly stated 'Do you seriously need a formal invitation?'. They had both joined smiling, Harry feeling so grateful to have this family be part of his life. _

_Neville and Luna watched them with big smiles on their faces, and Malfoy just looked away with a hint of foreign emotion that Harry had felt the first time Mrs. Weasley had hugged him. Fred and George looked at the three out of the group and shook there heads to say that won't do. Neville and Luna willingly joined as they called them over. Malfoy just stood there as if he had been asked to swallow a blast ended skrewt. _

" _What you don't love us Malfoy?" said Fred. " Should have thought of that before saving our sister's life shouldn't ya ..you have to go through the torture of touching Weasleys now!" continued George." So get your butt over here or there will be consequences. And just so you know we are always serious about consequences." Fred ended looking challengingly at Malfoy. _

_The boy was about to say something, but thought better of it looking at the twins faces. They could be quite devious when they wanted to be. He went forward and awkwardly stood with one arm lightly touching Bill and the other Luna, who Harry presumed he found the least threatening out of the group. _

_The twins grinned gleefully while Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing. Malfoy had quickly removed his arms angrily. " O lighten up Malfoy!" said George. "Yea, You will be a regular Weasley in no time." said Fred patting Draco lightly on the back. Draco shifted uncomfortably as if allergic to the amount of emotion being displayed. Luna had offered him a kind smile, which seemed to have calmed him down a bit. _

Every one had left to sort out the problems leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Ginny was reassuring him about Malfoy sensing his discomfort at the moment.

" I know Ginny." Harry said finally kissing the top of her head gently, sighing as she snuggled closer to him.

"But there is a but..isn't there Harry?" she asked with a soft smile on her face. He smiled back at her. She really did know him too well.

" Yes Ginny, I can't help but think history is repeating itself. Professor Dumbledore had trusted Snape, for so long Ginny twelve years. Snape had risked his own life to save me. Yet he killed him Ginny...He killed him...I don't know what to think Ginny. I would love to live in a world where people lived genuinely, with trust with love. But I have seen too much Ginny, just too much and those people are very rare ." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

Ginny pulled him in for a hug. " I know Harry, but we can't forget to live and be fair to ourselves if we keep thinking that. We can't change the world Harry, but we can try to make our selves better by doing all those things, like loving each other, trusting one another, and giving people chances Harry.

We will never know if Malfoy is faking the whole thing. I am not saying not to be alert but Harry even if Snape killed Dumbledore, he had changed the lives of so many others by trusting them . It creates a bond Harry, that trust, it's hard to find and when you have it most people try their best to keep it. Trust your heart Harry." she said placing her hand on his heart.

He looked at her amazed. " When did you get so clever?" he asked putting his arms around her neck.

" I was always smarter than you , stupid." she joked running her hands through his hair affectionately. He chuckled and kissed her softly on her lips.

" I was so worried Ginny. I didn't know what I would do if you didn't come back. I .." he was shushed with Ginny kissing him again.

" I missed you too Harry. But we will get through this. I promise." she said leaning into him and snuggling closer.

_Ok ppl there I updated ! Hehe please review and tell me what you think? _


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers:)_

_Disclaimer: still the same_

_Chapter 11_

Draco Malfoy stared at the ceiling wall as he lay there on his bed. It felt strange to sleep in a different room that wasn't his own. Other than Hogwart's where he slept in the Slytherin Dormitory with his housemates, he had never slept any where other than his room in the manor. This room was much smaller, compared his own room but it was descent and fairly clean. Considering his own history with Potter he thought he had been fairly generous to give him a room with a bed rather than just a sleeping bag on the floor. Then again he knew Potter was always fair, and according to them he had saved his girlfriend's life.

He still didn't know what lay ahead of him. He knew what would happen when his father found him. Death was guaranteed, but he wasn't afraid of that. No he felt uneasy about the mental torture his father would make him go through. He loved torturing before death and his own son would be no exception. He turned around, and buried his face on his pillow, trying to get the thought out of his mind.

He thought of what had passed that morning. The Weasleys hugging, had left him with a very empty feeling he couldn't describe. Not that his theory about them changed magically overnight, no he still thought they were all cracked to be together owing such little wizarding money. But something had definitely changed, he just couldn't place his finger on it. He didn't want to befriend any of them yet.

No, they had just become a bit more endearing.

As he thought back to the group hug, he remembered the face that stuck out. Blond hair, not as pale as his own, but more golden in tone, and a smile that seemed to calm him down .Lovegood, what was her name again? He tried to remember what the Weasley girl had addressed her has in the train. Luna...he smiled slightly she did have a lunar glow on her face. The day's events caught up with him and he gradually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he was the first one down to the kitchen table. He didn't know if he was welcome to make breakfast for himself yet, so he sat there on a chair and picked up the daily prophet that laid on the table to read. He smiled slightly at the headlines . " Ministry Accused of mass Kidnapping! Parents Ourtaged" There was a picture of Scrimgeour glaring at the camera and aurors running around in the background.

" My dad took that picture, isn't he great." Luna's voice brought him out of his own thoughts. She was reading the paper over his shoulders, he felt his cheeks go red. She was closer than he would have liked, but he nodded trying to show indifference yet respect at the same time. She smiled at him, the same way she had done the day earlier, as if she could read his mind.

" Would you like a cup of tea Draco? I usually make some for Ginny and myself when I am over at her place." she asked looking at him kindly. He nodded and to be polite added, " Thanks that will be great."

Luna went around fetching the kettle and water. She searched the kitchen for cups. " This is my first time making tea at the headquarters, I used to know where things were kept at the burrow, Mrs. Weasley and I ..." she stopped giving him an apologetic smile, as if it were her fault for not knowing where things were kept.

Draco gave her an assuring look, or what he hoped to be one as he had never really given much 'assuring looks' in his life.

" It's alright, I have lived in the manor all my life and I still don't know where the cups are kept."he said. This made her giggle. Draco was not trying to be funny, he was simply being truthful. It was true that he did not know where the kitchen supplies were, he had hardly been in the kitchen itself, the house elves were there to do everything. Strangely however, his heart gave a little flutter when he heard her, he smiled slightly. For some odd reason this seemed perfectly natural to grace his usually stern features.

" And what might you two be so chirpy about this early in the morning." Weasley's voice broke the moment. Luna smiled at him before turning to her friend to explain. Ginny Weasley gave him a small smile understandingly. She walked up to the cupboard where the cups were kept and took out a few, and handed it to Luna.

He could see as he watched both of them interact, of what had attracted Potter to her. Her red hair glowed in the sunshine, giving it natural highlights, she looked beautiful. But his eyes automatically fell on the person next to her, that dreamy expression on her face that he had made fun of in his earlier years at Hogwarts now held great meaning to him.

She looked up suddenly, and their eyes met. He looked away quickly blushing faintly. Luckily the Weasleys and everyone else in the house we down by now so nothing was raised. He squirmed as the Weasley brothers sat on either side of him. He unconsciously glared a bit at Neville who took his seat next to Luna. Hermione and Ron seated themselves next to the youngest Weasley, who had Potter on the other side of her. The two oldest Weasley brothers sat on either side of their father who was sitting at the head chair. Percy sat next to Neville. Lupin and Tonks had also come over and both were sitting at either ends of the table.

" So how are we doing this morning Malfoy?" asked one of the twins. He couldn't tell if it was Fred or George. " fine" he murmured trying to finish his food as quickly as he could.

" Now boys leave Draco alone" said Mr. Weasley smiling kindly at him, and giving his sons a stern look.

" We were just being polite dad" they said in unison. He saw Potter from the corner of his eyes nodded his head sideways but chuckling none the same. The Weasley girl pecked his cheek, and Draco heard a faint whisper that sounded like " be nice".

Potter seemed to straighten up at her words. He looked at him straight in the eye, and his non verbal gestures told him that he wanted to have talk in private.

He nodded at Potter to show that was fine with him.

_Will end here not much action I know :D but it's coming soon :) Do Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Thank-you once again to all my reviewers..hope you guys like this chapter_

_Disclaimer: Yep it never changes_

_**Like Snowflakes Chapter 12**_

"Malfoy" Harry said giving a curt nod to the blond sitting opposite to him. He had somehow managed to convince Ginny that he needed to talk to Malfoy to get the air clear between them personally. Of course she had made him promise he would not hex him severely if things headed for the worse, but that wasn't the point. He had finally found a moment alone with his former school rival to sort things out, things that were bugging him, and things he had recently observed as it concerned one of his friends. So here they were sitting at the kitchen table, while the rest of the troop played exploding snap upstairs.

"Potter" he heard Malfoy acknowledge his greeting, mimicking his former nod.

" So what do you want to know? If you want me to give you some solid proof why I switched sides, I can't do that. I told you all my reasons. I laid it all out in the table and that's all I can do. Malfoys never do that." he said, his eyes glancing coldly at Harry.

Harry noticed he bit his lip when he said "Malfoys" as if it hurt him to be part of that name.

" Look, Malfoy I want to be clear with you. I don't give a damn about what anyone says but I will never trust you that easily. I have been betrayed way too many times in my life and I can't let it happen again. I am not saying you can't be part of the order, cause even if I don't trust you personally you are a strong ally, and .." he looked down to control and swallowed a lump in his throat. " and I think the old coot would have given you a chance." he finished quickly, and was startled when he felt Malfoy touch his wrists for the briefest second.

" Thanks Potter, that means a lot to me. I never wanted to kill.." he started.

But Harry raised his hand to stop him. His eyes told Malfoy what his lips failed to convey. 'It was too soon'.

Malfoy nodded again and passed him a genuine smile, which was a first Harry had seen coming from the blond at his direction. He smiled back and somehow that brief moment, the animosity that had existed before was lost, it was the silent gesture of truce.

Harry cleared his throat, the silence was good but he needed to tell Malfoy one last thing.

" I have one more thing to tell you. I know it's none of my business to tell you who to like or who not to like in your love life, but as a friend I have the responsibility to do this as also the fact she doesn't have a brother to pound the hell out of you if you hurt her, I take this job very seriously!" he cracked out laughing after he said this. But getting serious again added. " Hurt Luna, and you are dead Malfoy!" Harry finished looking at the blond straight in the eye.

Draco's eyes widened at Harry last words, but then his face masked the expression of indifference he had perfected over the years. " I don't know what you are talking about Potter." he said looking at Potter with no trace of smile left on his face.

" Sure you don't " said Harry as he began walking up the stairs to the bedroom where his friends were. " But remember, I meant each of them..anyway come on ..don't want Ginny to think we have finished each other off would we." Harry said with a easy grin.

Malfoy smirked and followed him. " You wish Potter" he replied.

After the game, when everyone had gone back to their rooms, Malfoy thought about what Potter had said. He agreed with Potter's logic of trusting people, had he been in his shoes he would have done the same, or maybe worse knowing his previous self. No, that was alright, what bugged him was that Potter noticed something between him and Luna.

Was he that transparent? And since when did he call her Luna? Lovegood, now that was much better. He silenced the little voice in the back of his head that asked him to follow his true feelings. He shook his head. Feelings hurt. The more involved he got with anyone the more pain he had to go through. He had loved his mother and look at what it had gotten him. He was here on a mission. His face hardened pushing aside the little pain he felt in heart, he was not here to make any friends , starting tomorrow he would do just that.

_Alrighty please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12_

_Thankyou to all my reviewers!..some of you had questions in your reviews as to what is draco truely thinking..hopefully most of those questions will be answered in this chapter..:).. tell me what you guys think in your review..:)_

_Disclaimer: Yea my creative disclaimer style 0..so still the same_

Like Snowflakes

The next morning, as Draco sat on the kitchen table, he watched as Luna tried to reach for the cups. His face softened slightly as he watched her, muttering something about the presence of weird creatures in the cupboard.

Just then Potter walked down stairs, and he remembered the promise he made to himself. 'No more getting close. No more getting hurt.' He hardened his features automatically forming his trade mark smirk.

"What are you murmuring about Lovegood? Are you blaming your house elf like height to creatures that don't exist ..again?" He said sneering, with a voice filled with sarcasm and malice. Luna turned to face him to explain, " Draco, Lionels do exist. They are a lot like boggart but with opposite characteristics..You see.."

"Cut the lecture Lovegood! Your stupid creatures only exist in your imagination. Duh..no wonder they call you Looney!"

"Malfoy that's enough..apologize to Luna this instant!" Potter growled glaring at him, although Draco could see his behaviour had puzzled him. Ha, and Potter thought he had figured him out did he. Well he would just have to see about that. But he kept his mouth shut just the same. No, he did not do it for Potter, well maybe a little bit cause annoying Potter might have landed him in Azkaban, but he did it when he saw Luna's hurtful eyes looking at him with the deepest sadness.

"Umm..I'll just go wake the girls, Harry..umm Have a good day.." Luna murmured walking up the stairs with her head bowed.

" You too, Luna.. And don't worry I know Lionels exists..Malfoy here is being a git ," Harry replied softly, glancing at Malfoy when he said his name. That boy better have a good explanation for all this.

When Luna was out of ear shot, and after casting a silencing charm around them he turned to face Malfoy who was observing himself with his pale grey eyes. Harry looked at him carefully himself. He wanted to scream at the blond at the moment, of behaving so rudely, of behaving so rudely with a friend who Harry thought Malfoy had reached some understanding with. But he stopped himself. Impulse control was something time had taught him, o he was still learning and far from having Dumbledore's calm head in a tense situation, but for today he would try.

"Are you done staring for the day Potter, cause I have things to do," Malfoy drawled still looking at Harry himself.

Harry took a deep breath before getting started.

"Listen, Malfoy I thought we had come to a truce last night.."

" We did Potter, merely the reason I am not insulting you at the moment." Malfoy cut him off rolling his eyes.

"What was that with Luna then? Remember she was the first person who sided with you! You prat."

" Well what am I supposed to do Potter, just cause I want to beat that scum doesn't mean I have changed my nature. I can't be those goody too shoes who you call friends."

" I don't expect you to," Harry replied eyeing Malfoy, as though just understanding where he was coming from. " I know you are trying to push Luna away so you don't get hurt."

" Reading my mind now are you?" Malfoy drawled.

"No," Harry smiled slightly saying. He could do a bit of legimacy but he hadn't tried that on his friends yet and Malfoy though still not a friend had certainly become an acquaintance . Or so Harry thought, of the relationship after the truce.. "I am talking from experience. I tried to do the same with Ginny. Not that harshly ofcourse."

" O Of course, Perfect Potter, even breaking up by being polite eh?" Malfoy snarled, angry that Harry had figured out his motives.

" Look, My point is. It doesn't work that way Malfoy. See how far it got me. I pushed Ginny away but could I help when Mrs. Weasley got murdered?" Harry swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. " I couldn't Malfoy, and neither can you. This is war Malfoy, and people will get hurt. Whether or not you are with them," he said softly gazing into Malfoy's eyes.

" This comes from the boy who used to or rather still thinks he is responsible for every thing the fart face does," Malfoy said, with no more malice in his words. To Harry it almost sounded like a grudging sense of affection.

He chuckled and at that they both laughed out loud.

" Look Potter," Malfoy said after regaining his composure. " I can't change who I am but"

" You don't have.."

" Shh..let me finish. But I will try. Yesterday I had promised myself that I would distance myself from every one and just focus on the mission. I am not good with the Weasley hugging thing. But I think it's nice to have people care for you for a change." Malfoy finished looking at Harry for his reaction.

" Yea it is," Harry said nodding and sending another smile at Malfoy. But then he snickered. " Weasley hugging thing Malfoy! Don't let the twins hear you say that."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. " Shut up Potter!" as he watched Harry still snickering as he helped himself with a cup of tea.

_Well what do you guys think please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note : Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, especially those who I could not reply to personally..I appreciate all your suggestions and have taken into consideration most of them in the changes made to the previous chapter so keep them coming! I am always listening.. Well saying that hope you guys like this chappie! Don't forget to review.. _

Like Snowflakes

Chapter 14

" I am so proud of you Harry!" Ginny said, while hugging Harry around the neck. Harry gave her a raised eyebrow as he placed his cup on the table to hug her back. It was not like Ginny to show public affection, although the kitchen was fairly empty right now with Malfoy gone to upstairs.

" I am glad, but to what do I owe such a wonderful gesture in the morning?" he asked, pulling back from the hug to face her, his hands still surrounding her slim waist. It was amazing how well she fit around his arms.

" What! Do you mean to tell me that I can't hug my boyfriend?" asked Ginny, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow in question, though her eyes were sparkling with amusement. She chuckled as she stepped back.

" I am proud of the way you handled Malfoy," she said turning a little serious.

" What! you could hear that?" Harry asked surprised, he was certain he had placed a silencing charm.

" No, but you are still alive aren't you?" she shot back, as he rolled his eyes " And Malfoy said "Hi" to me on his way up which means he is still being civil. Geez it doesn't take a genius to put together that what ever happened down here went well," Ginny exclaimed mock glaring at Harry.

" O," was all Harry said taken aback with Ginny's accurate analysis. " I don't know Gin, sometimes I think I have figured that kid out and then he goes does something completed unexpected. I just hope my guts are right about him," he said quietly, grabbing her arm to bring her closer.

Ginny hugged him again. " Give it time Harry. He will come around," she said softly. She pulled back after a moment, handed him his cup, and then conjuring up one for her self she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the window.

The both sat on the couch that was along the sill. The window was enchanted to show hogwart's lake. Sirius had made it that way, when he was locked up at the head quarters. It helped him stay calm..

Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest as they both looked outward.

" Do you miss it Harry?" she asked breaking the silence.

Harry nodded tightening his hold on her.

" I think I was most nervous during the sorting ceremony," Ginny continued, sighing wistfully as she thought back to that day. " I was so scared I wouldn't make into Gryffindor. Can you imagine I would have been the first Weasley not to have done so!"

Harry chuckled. " That wouldn't have been possible, you are too brave for your own good.. that sorting hat is probably afraid of all red heads..Auch! Hey!" he said laughing as Ginny lightly elbowed him on his stomach. " Any way did you know I was almost sorted into Slytherin?"

He went on.

" Really?" Ginny asked surprised turning to face him. " Then how come the sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor?"

" Cause I asked it to," Harry replied softly.

"Dumbledore explained later that when Voldermort tried to kill me, he passed on a lot of his traits in me. Like the ability to speak parseltongue, some of his magic, and though it was definitely not intended, it did leave me with qualities slytherins treasure. But as Dumbledore said, who you are is not determined by where you come from but the choices you make," he finished recalling that day when he had rescued the person sitting in his arms at the moment.

'But it's so hard to make the right choices sometimes.' he thought to himself, inhaling the scent of her hair. He pulled it all gently on the left side so he could place his head on her right shoulder. He was suddenly feeling protective of Ginny thinking of past events, it made him feel vulnerable.

" It's not your job to be right Harry," Ginny said reaching her hand up to ruffle his hair, as though she read his mind. They sat in together after just enjoying the comfortable silence, reminiscing about Hogwarts in their mind.

* * *

Malfoy was pacing back and forth in his room. He needed to figure out a way to apologize to Luna for being such a prat. The thing was he wasn't allowed in the girl's room, and Granger would probably freak out if he tried.

" Why did I have to be such an arse!" he cursed aloud frustrated at himself.

" Talking to yourself now Malfoy? You know that's the first sign of insanity. Though in your case I doubt it, cause every one knows you are an arse and you have finally figured that out yourself," Neville's voice interrupted him from the doorway. He was eyeing Malfoy with an amused expression.

'Longbottom!' a thought suddenly struck Draco as he was about to retort to the pudgy boy. ' Now there was a trustable fellow any one could trust. Even Miss Bookworm herself.' he thought smiling a little.

" You are scary when you smile, did you know that?" Longbottom said folding his arms across his chest.

Draco smiled a bit more. ' Ha this should be fun' He thought.

" Longbottom..." he said extending his hand out to shake to a very terrified looking Gryffindor, who eyebrows had shot up his forehead at the sudden gesture.

_Alrighty leaving here..next chap should be longer.. Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind reviews! Here is chappie 15 please review!_

Disclaimer: Same as before

_Where we left off.._

" _Longbottom..." he said extending his hand out to shake to a very terrified looking Gryffindor, whose eyebrows had shot up his forehead at the sudden gesture. _

Chapter 15

Like Snowflakes

" No, what ever it is you want the answer is NO!" Neville said, shaking his head from side to side.

Malfoy looked amused, but he placed his hand on the side as he walked toward the Gryffindor boy.

"Come on Longbottom," he said still smiling. " You haven't even heard what I have to say yet, for all you know I could be saying something nice that you will like. For instance I could be making you an offer of chocolate cake," he said motioning Longbottom to come inside and then shutting the door behind him.

Neville rolled his eyes. " I am not Crabbe, Malfoy!" he retorted.

"I know, that's why I didn't say double layered. Crabbe would fall for that anytime," Malfoy said smirking at Neville's disgusted expression. ' What are you doing Draco?' he thought to himself, this way Longbottom would never agree to help him. He needed to straighten up.

"Look, Longbottom I know I umm..haven't been very nice to you in our past.." Malfoy started

" Nice?" Neville echoed snorting. 'That was one way to put it though the most appropriate would be what Malfoy was saying earlier, he had been a complete arse.' he thought

" look I am trying to apologize here Longbottom!" Malfoy growled, a bit frustrated.

" O is that what you were trying to do?" Neville asked, wanting to milk it for all it's worth. " Cause making fun of me and comparing me to Crabbe really looked like you were trying," Neville said sarcastically.

" That wasn't a best tactic, I agree," Draco said looking sincere. " But I really am sorry."

" Why should I trust you Malfoy?"

" Trust, what is it with gryffindors and trust. Potter was all over me with that issue," Draco would have gone further but stopped himself, what happened between him and Potter didn't have to be discussed with Longbottom. He would do this right. " See I know you can't trust me just because I ask you to, but this is really important," he said softly, surprised that his tone had a begging edge.

Neville eyed him carefully, he felt a bit sorry for the guy. After a moment's silence, " I am not saying I am going to do what ever it is that you want me to do but I am willing to listen," he said with a loud sigh.

Malfoy's expression brightened right away at these words. That was all it would take to persuade Longbottom. As much as it bothered him to look at, he had noticed that the Gryffindor had a soft spot for Luna.

* * *

Hermione was surprised to see Luna come back up so quickly. On most occasions she waited downstairs until the whole group had finished breakfast. She turned to face the blond sitting on the bed next to her's, her head burried in a book called 'How to spot a Leonel'.

Hermione smiled a little, Luna sure was strange but afterliving with her for a few days she had accepted that. She was a good person at heart and Hermione appreciated how she helped Ginny out with her mother's death. Ginny had always been like a sister she had never had.When Mrs. Weasley had passed away, she had no idea as to how to help her friend. But Luna had been there with them, and through Ginny Hermione had also formed a strange friendship with the girl.

"Hey Luna, feeling alright?" she asked, touching her gently on her arms to make her aware of her presence.

"O hi Hermione, don't you think Leonels are the most beautiful creatures?" Luna asked, obviously not paying attention to a word that Hermione had said.

" Yea sure Luna," Hermione said patting her friend on the back to make her pay attention. " Are you sure you are feeling ok? Did something happen down there? " Hermione asked, looking concerned.

This time Luna turned to look at Hermione. She nodded her head to say no. " Umm.. ofcourse not Hermione, I was just done early." she said, not ready to share what had passed between her and Malfoy yet. Especially given Hermione's history with him she might be more mad than Luna would have liked. She didn't like it when people got angry. It made her feel unsettled.

" You will tell me if something happens though, won't you Luna?" Hermione asked, placing her hand over hers.

Luna smiled at her friend nodding. She knew Hermione cared about her. She was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

Hermione gave her a raised eyebrow. It was one of the boys who was outside, cause Ginny would not have knocked. "Who is it?" she asked.

" Hey guys, it' s me Neville. Can I come in?" came Neville's voice from outside.

" O of course, Neville come on in," Hermione said jumping up to open the door.

" Umm..Hey Hermione, Hey Luna!" he said, as he walked inside.

Then he turned to Hermione, looking a bit nervous.

" What is it Neville?" Hermione asked immediately, noticing her friend's discomfort.

" Well, Mione I know I should have talked to you earlier about this but now that they are finally talking as though they might send us back to Hogwarts in a month or so I figured I should ask you," Neville said, pausing to look at Hermione's reaction.

She looked a bit puzzled at his request. " Ask me what exactly Neville?" she questioned

" Well, you see McGonogall had given us an essay on advanced transfiguration before Christmas. I have done some research on my paper and though you didn't attend classes this semester I knew you were already ahead in that subject. I mean you are not called one of the smartest witch Hogwart's has seen in ages for no reason are you," he went on, slightly happy that his words had pleased Hermione whose cheeks were almost the same as the Weasley hair by then. " Anyway I wanted to ask if you could help me to rewise it," he finished.

" Of course I would help you Neville," Hermione said smiling widely. " Though you didn't have to praise me that much to ask me that I would have done it anyway."

" I know but I just stated what I felt. Any way will you come down to the kitchen table to work on it now?" he asked looking hopeful.

Hermione nodded her head again, " You go down I'll be there in two minutes. I will just get some books that might help you," she said, waving the boy out the door.

" Thanks Hermione," Neville said. " See you later Luna!" he said winking discreetly at her as he headed out the door.

Before Luna could think about Neville's action she was engulfed by a hug from Hermione.

" You will be alright won't you?" her friend asked.

" Yes Hermione," Luna said, finally feeling a lot better since the incident, she really did have good friends. " I will be ok, you go help Neville."

Hermione let go, seeming a bit satisfied. Then grabbing one of her books from the counter she headed out the door. Luna went back to her reading facing away from the door.

* * *

Two minutes after she had left there was another knock at the door. Assuming it was Neville, Luna answered without looking.

" She has left already Neville."

" I know," said a voice she wasn't expecting. Her head whipped up to see Draco Malfoy standing at her doorway with his arms folded across his chest. His grey eyes werelooking straight at her.

_Ok what do you think? Please review !_


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: _Thanks to all reviewers, I would specially like to thank anna for reviewing every chap so far and your encouragement . I really appreciate it and thought I would say so here as I couldn't reply personally due to the log in restriction stuff..anyway hope you guys enjoy this chappie and thanks again to all of you..Don't forget to review!_

_PS: Ppl who are reading Harry's Angel, you guys might have to wait a bit longer for update as I am swamped with work and trying to focus on one story at a time..but will try my best to update soon!_

Disclaimer: Please see previous chaps

where we left off..

_Two minutes after she had left there was another knock at the door. Assuming it was Neville, Luna answered without looking. _

" _She has left already Neville."_

" _I know," said a voice she wasn't expecting. Her head whipped up to see Draco Malfoy standing at her doorway with his arms folded across his chest. His grey eyes were looking straight at her._

Chapter 16

"You," Luna said, squeaking a bit finally finding her voice to speak.

"Me," Draco answered, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He sat across from Luna on Hermione's bed.

Luna gave him a questioning look . " I don't think Hermione or Ginny will like having a guy in the room." she said, as she placed her book down next to her. She studied him appearing to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

Draco chuckled. He was well aware of the sentiments of the other female members of this room. " I don't doubt that for a second, but I had to do this. So I guess I am willing to bear the consequences if I am caught," he said giving her one of his rare smiles.

Luna didn't smile back, but nodded her head indicating him to carry on. Draco sighed. 'He hadn't expected her to return the gesture, but one could hope right?' " I wanted to apologize for this morning, it was wrong of me to snap at you and make fun of your..umm theories," he said sincerely.

Luna nodded again. " It's alright, you just stated your opinion as I stated mine," she started

" No it wasn't alright!" Draco exclaimed. " Why are you so damn nice and easily forgiving! It was not right of me to taunt you, no matter how I felt, and I am really sorry" he finished breathing heavily. He was going to add some more but Luna heard the unspoken words of his claims.

'It's not right for anyone to taunt you'. He was telling her to stand up for herself.

She smiled slightly, thinking about the irony of the situation. 'The previously biggest bully in school was telling her to stand up for herself. "Draco Malfoy" was telling her to stand up for herself. She remembered a conversation she had had with Harry regarding the issue. But some how Draco Malfoy telling her, was different. The feeling was strange, but it made her feel warm inside. Of course she had felt nice, when Harry had stood up for her. But that's what she expected from Harry, didn't she? But with Malfoy this was, well this was a bit out of character if she really wanted to analyze it, but he had done it, for her. And that made her smile.

" Thanks Draco," she said finally looking into his eyes.

He nodded looking as though he would continue, but thinking better of it he stood up to leave. As he was about to head out the door, he turned around " Interesting book," he said before leaving the room.

Luna smiled to herself, and picking up the book continued reading.

Ron was surprised to see his girlfriend and Neville sitting together at the kitchen table. He eased a bit when he saw books scattered all over the table, and Hermione trying to explain a complex transfiguration question to the boy. ' That's my Hermione' he thought fondly to himself.

He looked over at Harry and Ginny sitting over at the couch. Ginny's head was resting on Harry's shoulder. When he caught Ginny's eyes, she smiled at him mischievously, waggling her eyebrows to the couple at the kitchen table. Ron gave her a half glare while Harry chuckled, shrugging when Ron gave him a pointed look.

" Ron! I didn't hear you come down," Hermione's voice interrupted whatever would have followed in that little exchange. " Come sit by me," she said patting the chair next to her. " I am helping Neville with his essay, maybe you can help too," she finished smiling at him slightly.

Ron went over to sit next to her, but not before giving Ginny the look that clearly said 'Ha there see, she still loves me!'. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, though her lips twitched up when she saw him trying to pull Hermione's chair a bit closer to himself than Neville's.

" What is this a Gryffindor reunion?" a voice drawled from the bottom of the stairs. Apparently Malfoy had decided to join them. Though his words sounded harsh, it didn't contain the usual malice as before. It was almost in a tone that could be described as pleasant teasing.

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. ' this was progress in a way right?'

" Why? Feeling lonely Malfoy? Want me to go get Luna?" he retorted back.

" No need I am right here," said Luna, who had completed her book to come downstairs and join the troop.

" Hey Luna! Come sit by me and Harry," said Ginny smiling at her friend and moving over to make room for her.

Hermione cringed slightly at the poor use of grammar, but smiled at Luna as she sat down on the couch. 'You alright?' her eyes silently questioned her friend. Luna smiled a bit and gave her friend a reassuring nod.

Harry noticed Draco's eyes following Luna, he almost saw the boy smile when Luna smiled at Hermione but stopped himself when he noticed Harry's eyes on him.

" well I shall definitely mark this day on my social calendar. January 31st, the reunion of long lost friends," he said smirking slightly.

" Is that your way of trying to make a conversation Malfoy?" Hermione snapped at him.

Malfoy was about to reply, but stopped himself when he saw the looks exchanged between Ginny and Weasley. ' Calling them both Weasleys was getting a bit confusing, this way it helped him sort it out. Besides she was definitely cuter Eew did he just think that about a Weasley?'. Collecting his thoughts and getting back to the situation at hand, he looked at the two siblings. Ginny's eyes were suddenly brimming with unshed tears.

Potter looked a bit worried, but he held her hand as though to support her in what ever discomfort she was feeling. It was Weasley who broke the silence that had filled the room.

" It's .." he stuttered before continuing. " It's mum's birthday."

" O Ron, I am so sorry," said Hermione, hugging her boyfriend. Ginny had burried her head on harry's chest.

" How could I forget? How did I ?" she was murmuring, as she wept silently .

" Shush Ginny, It's not your fault. You didn't mean to forget," Harry said trying to calm her. His fingers brushing her hair gently.

" I think your mother would have understood Ginny," said luna patting her friend comfortingly on her back.

Draco stood there shocked. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from Weasley's mouth. He thought back to his own mother. Narcissa Malfoy was never the one to show public affection. That was seen as unbecoming of a Malfoy, but she did love Draco.

He remembered when he was younger. His mother's birthday used to be celebrated in a grand style, with guests and food from around the world. She had always looked stunning in that velvet gown she wore. She had a collection of them for various occasion. A thought suddenly chilled his spine, as he realized the day of her death had been on her birthday. He swallowed a deep breath, swallowing a lump that had formed on his throat. He looked up, startled to find someone's eyes on him. Luna was looking at him with concern.

He looked away quickly. Ginny seemed to have calmed down a bit, though she was still holding Potter's hand pretty tightly.

" Would you like to have a seat Draco?" Luna asked, still looking at his face, as if trying to understand what he was feeling.

He nodded gruffly, afraid his voice would give him away and moved to take a seat at the table, a bit farther down the other occupants.

He suddenly realized, that the conversation in the room had shifted and they were all talking about Mrs. Weasley's memories. He sighed, hoping nobody else but Luna had seen his momentary lapse of control.

" Remember when she told us about love potions Ginny?" Hermione was asking her friend, her chair turned away from the table towards the couch, her left hand still holding Ron's.

Ginny smiled slightly at her friend's comments. 'How could she forget? She had almost used it on Harry herself in her second year.' "Remember Mum's crush on Lockhart?" she said, chuckling softly, her fingers wiping away the wetness from her eyes.

All the male members made a face at the mention of the self obsessed teacher, which made the girls laugh out loud .

The guys all scowled at this even more, which made the girls laugh hysterically.

" So all of you do agree on something," Hermione said, when they had calmed down again smiling slightly.

Harry shrugged looking around, and then smiling again said, " I guess we do."

" I really miss her," Ginny said quietly, more to herself than to the rest of the group.

Ron walked over to his sister, and pulled her up for a hug. " We all do Gin, we all do," he spoke softly in her ears.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut hugging her brother back.

Draco looked down, not being able to handle the emotional display. He gasped in surprise when he felt a warm hand in his. He looked up to see Luna's blue eyes looking at him. She had gotten up from the couch and was now standing behind him. She squeezed his hand gently. ' He would be alright' he thought. There were people who cared about him. He placed his other hand on top of her's smiling gently.

_Ok please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Thanks to all reviewers hope you guys like this unusually quick update hehe_

_Disclaimer: Check prev chaps_

Like Snowflakes Chapter 17

" I don't understand why we have to allow MALFOY to attend this meeting!" Moody exclaimed, each word filled with deep seeded hatred. His magical eye and normal eye were both focused on the blond, sitting across from him.

"Look Moody," Mr. Weasley started, trying to calm the older man down. " Draco Malfoy saved my daughter's life at the cost of his own. I only want him to know the update on where the death eaters latest activity is taking place. So he is aware.."

" Or so he can give his daddy the precious information he learnt!" growled Moody.

" Professor!" exclaimed Harry, finally not being able to take the verbal accusations that had been going on all evening regarding the issue. " Look Professor," he said calming down a bit before continuing. " I won't say I have ever been terribly fond of Malfoy myself. But we have to give him a chance don't we? He has lived here with us in the same room for the past month, and believe me he had plenty of opportunity to harm the residents in the household, or run back to his father. But the point is, that he didn't. I am not saying people change that quickly or something, but if they want to, I mean shouldn't we leave a door open?"

" Leave a door open?" snarled Moody, his normal eye focusing on Harry as his magical eye still glared at Draco. " Tigers don't change their stripes Potter! I hope you had learnt that by now. Or are you trying to follow the steps of the old codger to your own death bed Potter!" he said, his voice breaking slightly at the thought of his old friend. " Snape was working for Dumbledore for more than 16 years Potter. 16 Years! Doesn't that tell you anything? Or are you willingly allowing history to repeat itself?" he asked, watching Harry carefully.

Harry took a deep breath. He knew this would come up, it wasn't that he hadn't thought of it himself, and Moody well being Moody, 'constant vigilance' was his second nature. His concerns were valid, and as Harry recalled Dumbledore had been his close friend. He closed his eyes, and swallowed a lump in his throat thinking of the old man. He now fully understood how often he had been sheltered from having to make such choices. He felt Ginny's hands close around his under the table and felt her squeeze it slightly. At least he had people who supported his decision.

" I agree with your concerns Professor, but that does not mean we have to treat everyone unfairly because of the choices Snape made. Draco Malfoy is not Serverus Snape sir. Just like Sirius Black wasn't a convicted murderer of the crimes he was accused of," he said feeling Malfoy's eyes on him when he said Sirius's name.

Even without looking at the boy, he could tell Malfoy was shocked to have him openly declare is trust toward the blond, Harry was a bit surprised at himself, but he had made his conclusions.

" I cared about Professor Dumbledore sir," he went on. " He was always much more than the school headmaster to me. He was someone I looked up to . He was like my unofficial grandfather who had an unlimited supplies of socks and sherbet lemon," he said stopping to chuckle at his own joke, while several other members sniggered loudly.

" Here here," the twins snorted.

" I learnt many things from him sir, and one of them was to give people the benefit of the doubt. To trust someone when the world had turned away from them. To have the guts to fight for what I believe in, to be manipulative if I have to." Some aurors raised their eyebrows at the last comment, some glared, but Moody nodded gruffly, his old friend was as manipulative as it came.

" Get to the point Potter! We don't have time for you to prove you can talk in circles like the old man as well," he said, his lips twitching upwards, though his voice held the same roughness.

Tonks seemed like she had something to say about Moody's own nature but a look from Harry silenced her, and she burst her bubble from the muggle gum she had been chewing.

" Er.. Right my point is, whether you want it or not you guys know I am the one who has to kill the bastard," Harry said looking around the room trying to make eye contact with each and every person in the room. After receiving, the general consent of nods he continued, " I haven't used this position to my advantage, and have never hoped to do so but I want Draco Malfoy to at least know the where about of his father so he knows he is safe when he returns to Hogwarts. That man killed his wife in front of his son for goodness sake!" he exclaimed when the atmosphere seemed hesitant.

" Will you give us time to think it over Harry?" asked a voice, who Harry's hadn't seen since Sirius's death. He looked into the brown eyes of Kinglsey Shackelbolt. Lupin who was sitting next to gave Harry a reassuring smile.

" We will work it out Harry," Remus said softly, reaching over to place a hand over Harry's that was on the table and squeezing it slightly.

" Thanks Remus, Mr. Shackelbolt," Harry said nodding at both men and smiling slightly at his father's friend. He hadn't had time to meet Remus properly ever since Dumbledore's funeral. He looked thinner than usual.

His thoughts were interrupted by Moody's voice. " Potter, before you leave it will be wise to let Malfoy think of what he can offer us in exchange," he said smiling a twisted smile as he watched the blond.

Harry looked shocked, but Malfoy who had avoided Moody's eyes the entire evening looked up directly into the eyes of his old professor. His expression devoid of all emotions.

_All righty guys tell me wht you think in your review!_


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Thanks to all reviewers for sharing your input, and helping me with some plot ideas :).. I might use them in the future..here is the next chap tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: You obviously have memorized this by now if not see prev chaps :)

Where we left off: _His thoughts were interrupted by Moody's voice. " Potter, before you leave it will be wise to let Malfoy think of what he can offer us in exchange," he said smiling a twisted smile as he watched the blond. _

_Harry looked shocked, but Malfoy who had avoided Moody's eyes the entire evening looked up directly into the eyes of his old professor. His expression devoid of all emotions. _

Chapter 18 Like Snowflakes:

There was complete silence in the room after Moody's demands. Every one was shocked by the words of the ex auror. Surprisingly it was neither, Draco nor Harry who broke it, it was Neville Longbottom.

" What ..what do you mean Professor?" he asked looking nervous, as all the eyes in the room fell on him. " Do you mean, I mean you surely don't mean Draco to replace Snape's position do you?" he asked fidgeting with his fingers, but looking straight at Moody.

" You are one brave lad Longbottom," said Moody nodding his head slightly at Neville, his magical eye still set on Draco. " You voiced what was on every one's mind, though none of them would have put it as blatantly as you have. However I will answer your question. It was never my intention to ask Mr. Malfoy to be a spy. The post is too dangerous and it's quite easy to give into temptations offered by Voldermort."

" Then what do you want from me?" Draco finally asked in a quiet voice, he had had enough for this evening.

Moody sneered before answering. _" _I want to know everything that you know about your father, the other death eaters, and of the relationship your mother had with Serverus Snape."

" How dare you!" Draco growled anger seething through his veins at the insult implied to his mother. " My mother and Serverus! She had never looked at another man other than my father!" He was standing up by now and breathing heavily with each word. ' Not that it did her any good,' he thought bitterly as he thought of his mother.

Harry, Ron Ginny, Hermione and Neville were all glaring at Moody by this time. Luna still had a slightly dreamy expression on her face, though she had placed a hand on Draco's knees urging him to sit down, and calm his anger.

" I knew Narcissa Malfoy boy," growled Moody. " I know she was a woman of character. I knew her before she married your father. She was a bright young lady. I did not imply it that way. " Going down a notch in his tone he continued, " Although if my memory serves me right, I do recall Narcissa Black going out with Snape at the their time in Hogwarts. But that's not the point. She was a devoted wife_." _He glanced around the room, and making sure every one had calmed down a bit, " The aurors have done some inside digging on Dumbledore's death. Narcissa Malfoy had met with Serverus Snape before his arrival at Hogwarts before the beginning of term. And I don't care what you tell me boy I know that she had something to do with it." he turned his normal eye to Harry.

" So Potter if your new found friend wants protection, he better damn well agree to the use of vertiserum on him to see what he knows."

Harry looked at Moody, and then back to Draco and then nodded. " That's up for Malfoy to decide Professor. And I think we do need some time to think about this," he said quietly his mind boggling at the information Moody had presented.

" Very well, it's already quite late for you kids," Moody said gruffly. " We can resume again tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone quietly left the meeting, murmuring to one another about the current events, some thanking the Weasleys for their hospitality.

Harry hugged Remus good bye. " You'll be alright won't you?" Remus asked quietly in his ears, while returning the hug. Harry nodded, he didn't want to trouble the man any more. Full Moon was in a week, and it would be much harder for Remus without the wolfsbane potion. ' Or without pad foot and prongs.' running with him, he thought thinking whether or not he should reveal the secret he wanted to tell Ginny earlier that year about his quest for the Horcruxes.

Harry nodded parting from the embrace, smiling slightly to reassure Remus. " I will be ok, you take care of yourself Remus. Don't over strain yourself," he told the older man.

" That should be my line Harry as your unofficial God father," Remus said joking with the similar phrase Harry had used regarding Dumbledore.

Harry chuckled at Remus's attempt to joke. " I will," he said softly.

" Me too," Remus replied. And with one last reassuring pat on Harry's back he apparated.

" 'Arry," Harry turned around to see Hagrid calling him from behind. He had hardly noticed the half giant in the meeting which was saying something. He ran to hug his old friend.

" Hagrid!" he said smiling slightly, as he felt the familiar sensation of the air being knocked out of him with Hagrid's bone crushing embrace.

" How ya doin 'Arry?" Hagrid asked and before Harry could put a word in, Hagrid continued. " Ya, really trust the Malfoy kid 'Arry? Ya sure he didn't hood wink you or somethin..cause ya know,"

Harry raised his hand to stop him. " No Hagrid, I know you are worried about me but he didn't hood wink me or anything. I don't know something inside me tells me that I should trust him. You know how you are with those monsters, of whom every one else is scared off. But You know it won't hurt you cause your instincts tell you so. I feel kinda the same with Malfoy " Harry explained, worrying a bit when he saw Malfoy still sitting at the empty table with his face in his hands. He sighed as he saw Luna put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Hagrid nodded following Harry's eyes to the table. " Alright 'Arry. I trust ya. Dumbledore was a great man, " he said suddenly choking up at his words. Harry quickly offered his handkerchief to the man. Hagrid muttered a thanks while wiping his tears and proceeding to blow his nose on it.

Harry asked him to keep it for later use.

" Ya are so kind 'Arry. Just like Dumbledore. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for his second chance Ya are doing the right thing 'Arry and I will stand by you no matter what," he said looking like a proud parent at Harry.

Harry hugged him again. Hagrid was one of the few people he trusted his life with. " Thanks Hagrid," he said between his robes, even at his full growth of 6 feet Harry only reached the chest of his friend.

" Now now, I gotta go, Olympe is waiting you see. If you ever need me 'Arry don't hesitate to give a shout down the flu" he said before grabbing a handful of flu powder and disappearing.

" So," Ginny said who had snuck up behind him. " We are alright?" she asked, hugging him from behind

Harry turned around still holding one of her hands. He leaned into her and touched his forehead with hers. It was a gesture they both understood. It was a gesture of hope.

_Alrighty guys please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Seems like I am getting a little better at updating hehe ..hope you like this chap don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: Gosh the original works and ideas are of that one great Rowling who is in the process of writing the last book ( sniff sniff).. Just this story is mine hehe_

_Chapter 19 Like Snowflakes_:

The atmosphere at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place was tense that night. Harry looked at the clock to see the time when Neville yawned. It was two in the morning. The Weasleys except, Ron and Ginny had gone to bed. It was just the seven of them, sitting around the kitchen table thinking of what had passed that night.

"Were you ever planning on telling us Malfoy?" asked Harry, a bit frustrated with the Blond's secretive nature.

Malfoy looked up at him from where he was sitting. " What do you think Potter? Do you think it would have been wise of me to come and tell you 'O by the way Potter, I think my mother may have had something to do with the old coot's death. As she valued her son's life a bit more' Is that what you have liked to hear Potter! How was I ever going to earn your trust that way?"

"It's not that easy to gain my trust. But once you do, it takes a lot to not get me to trust you. And believe me by not telling me that, you have thinned out the faith I had placed on you. But you haven't lost my trust yet, and I hope you don't have to. So tell us the whole thing Malfoy," Harry said folding his arms, and looking seriously at Draco.

Draco's lips twitched up to a defeated smile. " Why don't you hear it the same time as everyone else, when the aurors administer the truth serum on me. And then Perhaps you will realize you shouldn't trust me at all." his voice choked up a bit and he blinked several times, " May be you will realize how worthless I am to keep."

"O for Merlin's Sake Malfoy, stop it with the pity party will ya!" Ron exclaimed pounding his hands on the table. But he calmed down when he received a glare from every one else in the table. "Look, all Harry is trying to say is in order for us to believe in you we need to know what you want us to know willingly, without the truth serum." he would have continued, but quieted down when Hermione placed a hand over his. She wagged her eyebrows in Malfoy's direction. When he followed her eyes Ron saw that the blond was sobbing softly. As though fighting against the tears that had spilled down his cheeks, trying to regain his composure.

Ron looked away unnerved by the sight, he noticed Harry and Neville had done the same. It was strange to see Malfoy cry, much stranger was to believe that the Malfoy with whom he had fought with from his first day at Hogwarts wasn't a cruel bastard like his father but had a heart.

" Shush Draco, It's alright. You can tell us when you are ready," Luna's voice carried across softly.

Malfoy shook his head to say he understood, but bent down low to wipe his tears, before looking up.

" You have to understand, I was not aware of the whole thing before Dumbledore died. What I am about to tell you will make you mad, perhaps even angry of the actions I had had to take but listen to the whole thing before you decide anything alright? And don't interrupt me once I start," he said, taking a deep breath after everyone agreed.

" The summer before Dumbledore died, was perhaps one of the happiest summer of my life. I was to become a death eater. My father was so proud of me. Don't look at me like that, if you want to know the truth you also have to know how I felt." he said when Ron glared at him. " Anyway it was one of the few moments my father had ever been proud of me. And that meant a lot. It meant he wouldn't constantly compare my marks to smart ass Granger, or compare my flying skills with Potter's over there. No offense to both of you of course," he said glancing at both of them.

Harry waved it off and Hermione shrugged. " I remember getting special robes for the meeting. It would have been the first time I was to see the dark lord so close. The dark lord my father had worshiped all his fucking life. Sorry if I offended any delicate ears. My mother did not approve of me joining so young. She told my father it would be wise to at least let me graduate from Hogwarts first," he sighed.

"Anyway that's not important any more. I went to the meeting fully prepared to kiss the dark lord's feet if required. My father had trained me of proper behaviour in front of the dark lord," he said sneering slightly at the thought of the moment. " My first reaction was of shock, the dark lord looked terrible. I hadn't seen a more horrendous looking creature in my life. But I hid my disgust well, it would do me no good to annoy the dark lord on the first day. I remember him staring at my face, his pale fingers traced my cheek. He asked me if I was ready to serve him yet. I told him I was, I was more than willing to give my life for him. He had laughed cruelly at my words. '_No, No_,' he had said, '_I wouldn't want a pretty face like you to die_,'.

Then he had turned to my father and said, '_Lucius I see you have trained him well, are you sure he is up to the task,_' he had asked. My father had nodded and then coming forward had kissed the hem of the filthy robe worn by the bastard. ' He is yours now my lord,' he had said, as though I were some property to give and take. But all that mattered at that moment that he was proud of me, and I wouldn't let him down this time.

'_Very well young Malfoy,_' the dark lord had said. '_I want to see if you are truely worthy of the position about to be bestowed on you. I want you to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts. I want you to kill the old fool before term ends. I know it's not an easy task. But you are the only one I can entrust this upon, as my other member at Hogwarts has other duties before him, and cannot give away his cover. Failing to do so would.. well let's just say you don't want to suffer my wrath even before you become a deatheater do you? So do you agree to the condition? Do you agree to kill Albus Dumbledore?'_ he had asked looking straight in my eyes. As he told this to the others in the room, Malfoy shuddered slightly. He still remembered it word for word. He remembered how the monster had looked like when saying them, 'like a psychotic maniac'.

"I was too shocked to reply, so my father answered for me. ' He is my lord, and thank you for your blessings over him,' he said. 'Blessings! What blessings!' I had wanted to cry at the moment. The eff'n bastard wanted to me to kill the greatest wizard alive. The enormity of the situation hit me like a boulder to my head. My head had stopped functioning properly as soon as he mentioned killing, but after the name of Dumbledore it had stopped completed. I mutely nodded., not really conscious of what I was doing. I had to get out of there. It wasn't my father who guided me home that day. O no my daddy was still praising the scum face then, it was Serverus." He choked up as he thought when he had realized that he was destined to become a killer.

A glass shattered at the table, everyone looked up to see Harry muttering darkly. His eyes were closed and his fingers balled up to a fist, gritting his teeth trying to control the accidental magic that was threatening to leak out of him, because of his anger. Ginny rubbed his back gently to calm him down.

" You alright Mate?" Ron asked looking at his best friend.

Harry nodded opening his eyes which were sparkling with an unusual intensity. " Sorry, continue Malfoy," he said, furrowing his eyebrows to concentrate.

" I have to mention Serverus. I know he isn't your favourite person in the world but I have to," Malfoy said looking at Harry as though trying to make him understand.

"Not my favourite person. No definitely not," Harry said, slightly amused at Malfoy's description. 'Not his favourite person was one way to put it. In his list of things to kill was more like it.' "Anyway I understand, please continue. It won't happen again," he said looking serious.

"Alright, so Serverus took me home. My mother was devasted when she heard of the task I was entrusted with. She pleaded and begged with my father, but to no avail. So she did the next best thing she could think of. She went to Serverus at his home. She asked him.." he closed his eyes and taking a deep breath went on, " She asked him to make the unbreakable vow" to finish the task for me if I couldn't."

There was pin drop silence at his words. Ron's eyes had widened. Ginny and Hermione both gasped. Harry looked confused, and thankfully this time he wasn't the only one. Neville looked pretty confused himself. Luna just looked aloof.

"Sorry to interrupt Malfoy, but the unbreakable vow? Are you certain?" Hermione asked, finally breaking the silence.

"My mother told me on the day of her death. She knew it was coming," Malfoy replied nodding his head.

"Can someone please explain what this means?" Harry asked getting a bit impatient for not being able to follow.

"O Sorry, Harry we didn't realize," said Ginny who then proceeded to explain the terms of the vow.

Harry laughed bitterly once she was done. Everyone stared at him " Well that was expected of Snape to kill Dumbledore wasn't it? He was saving his own hide! That bastard!" he exclaimed. A couple of plates shattered from the cupboards.

" Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Look Potter, I told you that you won't like what I have to say," Malfoy started.

"That's right Malfoy, I don't cause so far you haven't given me a single thing that can prove otherwise," Harry retorted.

"Why can't you see Serverus Snape saved my life Potter? Do you think Dumbledore wasn't aware of this plan? For once in your life think before you speak Potter! And tell me Dumbledore wasn't aware of something right under his nose!" Malfoy shouted, panting heavily.

" I think it's best if we hear the rest tomorrow, we all need our sleep," Hermione said taking charge of the situation.

" Hermione is right, you need a break mate," Ron said patting Harry on the back.

" You are right. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I will think over it and we can continue tomorrow. The order won't be here till evening anyway," said Harry rising from the table.

" Goodnight" he said, and without looking back walked swiftly up the stairs. He needed to calm down.

Everyone stared after his back for a while, but after moment they followed his suit and quietly went upstairs. Malfoy and Luna being the last to follow.

_Please Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Thanks to all reviewers. Here is chappie 20!Comments are welcome :)

Disclaimer: Still the same

Chapter 20 Like Snowflakes 

" Want a cup of hot chocolate?" Ginny whispered quietly in Harry's ears. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, and brows knitted together deep in thought. He jumped slightly at Ginny's voice.

He turned around to see her smiling slightly. " Hey Gin, What are you doing up?" he asked, pulling a chair out next to him.

Ginny raised one perfectly arched eyebrow an expression that clearly said, 'What do you think Potter?'

Harry offered a slight smile at that, and shrugged his shoulders. " Couldn't sleep either huh," he stated answering his own question.

" You had us a bit worried when you left," she replied quietly, leaving the rest unsaid. It was four in the morning. Ginny couldn't sleep after what had transpired. She felt restless. And after she heard Harry come downstairs, she followed. And here they sitting in the dark kitchen, though the ray of dawn wasn't far away.

" I know, I am sorry, It's just ..It's just I," Harry fumbled at his loss for words. He didn't know what to say as he was still confused. His anger that had surfaced during the meeting had simmered down but he still couldn't piece it all together.

" Ginny I was there, when Snape killed Dumbledore! I saw the whole thing," he took a deep breath. " He didn't want to die Gin, but Snape O God I don't know what to believe Gin!" he exclaimed putting his fingers through his hair.

"It's alright Harry, we don't have to believe in all Malfoy says, in order to help this mission," Ginny said quietly, rubbing his back gently.

" I do Gin, I just wished things were clearer," he sighed. " There were lots of things Dumbledore kept from me before. He had started to open up last year. I don't know it was the first time he came to pick me up from Privet Drive. He actually talked to my relatives about their mistreatment towards me. Why did he do that Gin? Was it because I yelled at him for Sirius's death the year before or was it because he knew he was going to die like Malfoy said? And then the hushed conversations he had with Snape. What am I supposed to think Gin?" he asked, more to himself than Ginny.

Ginny was quiet. She was in split mind herself, and that was before knowing what Harry knew.

" Tough call huh?" she joked trying to lighten the situation.

" Tell me about it," Harry replied chuckling slightly.

"What would you do Gin?" Harry asked after a while.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully before answering. " I don't know why but something tells me we should trust Malfoy atleast for now. I know we can't base our trust on anything except for the train incident that might have been a trap. But his eyes looked so sincere Harry," she said taking a deep breath.

Harry nodded, 'he had noticed that too'. But Snape had been the master of guarding his true expressions and what was there to say he hadn't taught Malfoy that. 'You will never get an answer thinking that way Potter,' he chided himself.

He was broken from his reverie when Ginny placed a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

" Thanks" he said, feeling a bit better as the hot liquid warmed him up.

" Your welcome," Ginny said sipping from her own cup. " We will be alright Harry," she said softly reassuring him.

That morning passed faster than they had expected. Draco finished his tale ending with his mother's death and his decision of joining the light.

" I know I haven't said this before, but I am sorry about your mother Malfoy, whether or not you are telling the truth about anything else, I know that's true. And I know how hard it is to lose a parent," Harry said after the blond was done.

Draco nodded gruffly, and then left the room. Luna followed him upstairs.

" What do you want to do Harry?" Ron asked. He looked tired like the rest of them.

" I will support Draco for now, as for the rest we will see," he replied to Ron's question.

Hermione gave him a raised eyebrow at his undefined answer, but he chose to ignore it. Ron simply nodded accepting his friend's decision and Neville followed suite.

The order members gathered like they had the previous day. He could feel there glances going back and forth from himself, Draco and Moody.

Before the meeting had commerced, Malfoy had cornered him, to speak to him alone. " Look Potter," he said in a hushed tone. " I know you don't believe me when I say this but Serverus is still fighting for the light. It's a war Potter and sacrifices need to be made," he was stopped by Harry snarling and saying in a slightly louder voice. " Killing Dumbledore was not a Sacrifice!"

Malfoy looked exasperated as though not knowing how to get the point across to Harry. " Harry," he tried again, successfully making the other boy shut up but surprising him with the use of his first name. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. " Look," Malfoy hurriedly continued. " Please trust me when I say this but whatever Serverus did saved you too. I don't know the details now but Harry don't you see if it weren't for him I would have never known the right from the wrong. Dumbledore knew of the plan Harry, maybe not completely but he had an idea of the consequences. So when I go out there today, can you please see that they don't ask me any questions about Serverus. I can't betray him Harry, I can't." he said closing his eyes tightly.

Harry looked at the blond. " That is just being Slytherin Malfoy! How can I knowingly allow you to save Snape when I have wanted to kill him myself for what he had done," he said in a cold voice, surprising himself slightly when he voiced his feelings out loud.

" Potter please, if you want to know more I will tell you, Heck I will even tell Weasley. But Moody Potter you don't understand, he will go after Serverus this instant. We need a man in the inside of the other team for the final battle," Malfoy pleaded.

" Why is Snape so important to you? I mean I know he saved your life but there must be something more?" Harry asked trying to give himself more time to think.

" He is my god father Potter! Just like black was to you," Malfoy admitted finally in a defeated tone.

Harry looked at him shocked. But then rage burnt in him. Something inside him told him he should take revenge for Sirius's death. Snape had cost him his godfather. And he would cost Malfoy his. Kill two birds with one stone. But another voice told him it was a pety thing to do. That he shouldn't go thirsting for revenge. He should think apart from the other side. That voice sounded a lot like Dumbledore's. He closed his eyes.

" Alright Malfoy, just this once," was all he said before walking out of the room to join the others.

Moody had brought the vial of the truth serum. When the questionning was conducted it was hard to watch. The aurors were not as nice as Harry would have preferred. A lot of them had deep seethed hatred for the Malfoy name and that came out in the questionning.

'Who was your father's other mistresses Malfoy?" an auror Harry hadn't met had asked. Malfoy had flinched and Mr. Weasley had intervened. And it went downhill from there, not only did Malfoy have to say his part but a lot more personal questions like ' Did your father use any unforgivables on you?"

Harry was surprised to see Malfoy shake his head to say no. " He preferred muggle punishment. One couldn't identify the caster. He usually got one of the slaves to whip me if I disobeyed," Malfoy answered in a flat tone.

Everyone was quiet before Moody asked again, " Did you ever witness Serverus Snape using Unforgivable on anyone?" he asked

Malfoy was quiet. The truth serum was forcing down on his will power. He looked straight at Harry, who looked panicked.

_Alrighty leaving here please review !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers! Can you believe summer is almost over ? Gosh that went by fast didn't it? Anyway here is an update before classes start and we go back to our hectic lives..Don't forget to review :)_

_Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters_

_Where we left off:_

_Everyone was quiet before Moody asked again, " Did you ever witness Serverus Snape using Unforgivable on anyone?" he asked_

_Malfoy was quiet. The truth serum was forcing down on his will power. He looked straight at Harry, who looked panicked_

Like Snowflakes Chapter 21

Harry looked at Moody . That man was doing this on purpose. " Why are you asking him this, when we all know the answer to that question? I was there remember?" he asked, glaring indignantly.

Moody turned his normal eye at him, his magical one still on the blond. " Are you challenging my questioning style Mr. Potter. I have reasons to ask him questions. I am an auror and I don't have to give you any reason for what I do." He huffed. " However, since you are an integral part of this investigation, I will let you know that the reason I asked the question was to gather more eye witnesses who witnessed the murder of Albus Dumbledore, so Snape can be prosecuted to the fullest extent. And trust me with more than one witnesses it would be a piece of cake to convince the jury to give his soul to the dementors " Moody explained, his voice cold and lips sneering.

Harry was shocked to hear the response. He gaped at Moody his blazing. It wasn't as though he didn't want Snape punished, but he wanted to know the whole truth before. He did not want Sirius's case to be repeated all over again. In the back of his mind he also considered Malfoy's words, but he knew he had to do this for himself.

As though reading his mind, Remus voiced his thoughts. "Sirius had 13 eye witnesses Alastor," he said in a quiet voice. " And everyone present in this room knows now that he was innocent."

There was a murmer that went around the room at the comment. Moody turned to face Remus. Now both his eyes had left Malfoy and had focused on the sandy haired man, who looked tired and wary of life. " Are you comparing Black to Snape, Lupin? Have you forgotten the hatred Sirius had for the man? You were supposed to be his best friend."

Harry could tell Remus was trying hard to keep his calm composure at Moody's words. He knew they had hurt him. "Yes, Sirius was my best friend, and it is because of him I choose to investigate this until we know the full truth. If there was one thing Sirius wanted, it was that, that no man should suffer unjustly like he had for 13 years in Azkaban, not even Serverus Snape," Remus finished, locking eyes with Moody.

"I agree with Remus, Alastor," said Mr. Weasley from the other side of the table. " We don't know all the circumstances that were involved. Besides, we can't just do something rash in the spur of the moment based on just emotions."

The other Weasleys all nodded their consent. Moody looked around the room, and then sighed loudly.

" I guess that's all there is to the meeting then. The veritserum must have run out of his system by now and so it's pointless to ask any further questions. Good night" he said, and was gone with a small pop.

The order members scattered around, some still glancing warily at Malfoy, suspiciously. Harry looked for Remus and found him in the corner, talking softly with Mr. Weasley. He was about to go thank him for his support when he felt a tug in his arm. He turned around to face Malfoy who was staring at him.

" Thanks Potter," he said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. " Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you I did it for myself, I did it to find the truth, Now if you will excuse me," He said pointing at the fingers that were still on his arm.

Malfoy let go, and nodded briefly, as though to say he understood Harry's decision.

Remus looked tired as Harry approached him.

" Hey Remus, that was really great what you did tonight," Harry said, hugging his former professor. He felt his hair being ruffled slightly by the older man.

" It was truely what Sirius would have wanted, I meant every word Harry," Remus whispered in his ears softly.

Harry felt a big lump form in his throat thinking about his god father. It still hurt to talk about him after a year, he guessed it would eventually hurt less as time went by, but it would never completely go away.

" It's alright Harry, I miss him too,"Remus said, pulling him in a tighter hug. Harry felt tears brim up to his eyes at those words but he refused to let himself cry. He slowly pulled apart, after he the moment had passed.

" Do you want to stay for dinner Remus? I am sure Mr. Weasley won't mind," Harry asked with a hopeful note to his tone.

It was great living here with the Weasleys and his friend, but at times when he needed an adult to talk to, like he had with Sirius, he wished Remus was there. Mr. Weasley was a great father, but the connection Remus had with James Potter made the bond special. And besides, like Remus had said before, he was Harry's unofficial godfather, and it was nice having family around.

Remus looked into Harry's eyes and smiled sadly. " I would love to Harry, I really would but tonight I leave on a mission," he said.

Harry was taken aback. He didn't expect Remus to leave so soon. " I..err.. Remus is it safe?" he asked knowing the answer to his question. Now that Voldermort was back no mission could be termed as safe.

Remus shook his, " I won't lie to you Harry. It's not the safest mission I have gone to, but I will be careful. You take care of yourself won't you? Be good to Ginny," he said flashing a smile at the red head who was watching them from across the room.

" I will," said Harry. He prayed that Remus would indeed be safe.

Remus ruffled his hair one more time before apparating himself.

The day had been hectic and after dinner every one headed straight to bed, who knew when sleep would be snatched from them again.

_Please Review_


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I was in the mood to write this time so I thought to write some more on this story..hehe thanks to anna, alix33, and rupertlovesme who have been the only ones to review this chap so far :)and to all future reviewers! don't forget to place in your lovely comments :) thanks

Disclaimer: Same as before

Like Snowflakes Chapter 22

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in worry as she looked up from the morning prophet. Ron had seen that expression too many times to know she was worrying about her parents again. The attacks on muggle borns' parents had increased ten folds after Dumbledore's death. His arm automatically went around her back pulling her closer, from his seat next to her's at the kitchen table.

They were the only ones down here. Ginny was in Harry's room. Malfoy was with Luna playing chesicon, (some weird board game Luna had brought with her). It was like chess but instead had different magical creatures for different positions. Ron thought it was quite dumb to ruin such perfect game with stupid animals but had kept the opinion to himself, not wanting to cause more trouble. The twins had taken Neville to their shop, saying they were making some products that needed to be tested. Neville had reluctantly agreed, thinking about the few galleons they had promised, which turned out to be quite a lot from the allowance he got from his grandmother.

Hermione sighed into his chest. " I asked them, to come here. But they won't listen. They don't think it can happen to them," she murmured softly.

Ron just stroked her hair, thick curls feeling soft through his fingers. He didn't know what to say. The word of reassurance had died in his lips, since his mother's death. So all he did was hold her and let her sob silently.

" Do you think Harry has told Ginny about our time before christmas?" Hermione asked. Ron knew she didn't want to bring up his mother's death. He shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know Mione, sometimes I think Ginny knows everything, but at times she asks me about some things that makes me doubt it," he said.

Hermione pulled apart gently to look at him. " We have to tell her you know. We need to talk to Harry. The Malfoy thing happened so fast that we didn't really have time to tell anything to anyone," Hermione said, thoughtfully.

" I don't think Harry likes it either, remember how restless he was after Dumbledore's death. I don't think he will rest until he figures out the last two horcruxes." He sighed. " I think we are really lucky to have you on our side Mione, we never would have figured out the animagus thing that quickly if it weren't for you, Owl is a perfect form for you" he said smiling slightly at her, watching her cheeks turn red.

" It's me who is lucky to have you guys," Hermione said after a moment. She smiled ruefully, reminiscing about the past few years. " It has always been us three, you know. Right from the start when that troll walked into that washroom, or may be it was even before that, and I never realized it," she sighed wistfully. " I always thought you were so brave, so loyal when we played that chess match. I love you both so much," she said hugging him again.

He knew she meant two different kind of love for both of them. He lifted up her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione kissed back, and it ended just as sweetly it started. She hugged him again, " I feel so scared sometimes, I want this to last for a long time. I want my friends, I want my family. I want every one I love to be safe," she said looking directly into his brown eyes. " Is that so selfish of me to ask?"

Ron felt a lump form behind his throat at these words and hugged her back fiercely, almost protectively. He was a good foot taller than her at 6'4, and her slim frame almost seemed crush by his sudden weight. He loosened his grip thinking about it, but it was her who pulled him back. She was strong, he needed to remember that.

A sudden cough behind them broke them apart. It was Malfoy, who was standing behind Luna who was smiling at them. He had a strange look in his eyes. Ron nodded his head to acknowledge them.

" Granger, Weasley," Malfoy returned and went to sit on the couch.

"Malfoy. Did you two have a good game?" Hermione asked, shifting slightly to separate her chair from Ron, and eying the two blonds in front of her. Something was going on between them, and Hermione had a pretty good idea of what that might be.

" Yes Draco won two times," Luna said smiling at Malfoy.

Ron smirked as he watched Malfoy's cheek flame up slightly at the comment. " Is that so?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Malfoy looked at him surprised, to be addressed directly by him, and the words not being an insult. He shrugged nonchalantly. " She didn't mention, we played six games, and she won the rest"

Hermione smiled mischievously at Luna at Malfoy's words. " Luna has always been quite modest, may be you will learn a thing or two from her Malfoy," she said, trying to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out as she watched both Luna and Malfoy gape at her both understanding her implications.

Ron snickered loudly.

" What's going on down here?" Harry's voice interrupted the conversation. Ginny and him and quietly come down and joined Luna on the other couch across from Malfoy.

" You missed out all the fun mate," Ron replied, snorting a little.

" Yea I have never seen Weasley try to crush the life out of Granger with a hug before," Malfoy said sarcastically, a little put out with Ron's teasing.

Harry's lips twitched up, as Ginny clutched her stomach bubbling over with laughter.

" It seems like I did miss all the fun," he finally said, smiling jokingly at his best friends and winking at Hermione who blushed at his close scrutiny.

There was a sudden pop at the fire place and Bill's head popped out of the fire. His face looked anxious.

" What happened?" Ron asked, knowing every minute was crucial at the time.

" There has been an attack," Bill replied, his eyes focused mainly on Harry as he answered Ron's question.

Harry felt an empty feeling settle over his stomach, as his lips formed the next question, " Was anyone hurt?"

Bill looked tense, " We don't know yet. But the attack Harry, the attack was on the werewolf camp that Remus had gone to yesterday."

_Alrighty guys don't forget to review _


	23. Chapter 23

_Authors Note: Wow I really am in the mood to write some more so second time updating this quickly. Thank you to my lovely reviewers for such nice comments..really appreciate it :) The next update might take a while but in the meanwhile enjoy this chappie and remember to review :)_

_Disclaimer: See previous chaps_

Like Snowflakes Chapter 23

The room had gone silent with Bill's last words. It was as though someone had cast the freezing spell over all of them. The warmth that they had shared minutes before seemed to have vanished in an instant.

Harry took a step back, trying to contain the over whelming shock that had claimed his mind. His mouth had gone dry. He remember Remus's smiling face from the night before. He was just there, as jovial as ever. He remembered the way Remus had ruffled his hair. 'No' he thought, he needed to stay positive they hadn't declared any casualties yet. 'He had to believe Remus was alive, he just had to be alive, for him for Harry, he just had to. He was all the connection he had left that linked him to his parents,' He swallowed a lump that had formed on his throat.

He felt Ginny's small fingers curl around his own, and felt a gentle squeeze of reassurance. " Have the aurors gone to check the site yet?" he finally asked, finding his voice.

"They are on their way, that's the reason I came back Harry. Dad and I convinced them that you might like to help examine and search yourself. We know how you feel about him," Bill said looking into his eyes.

Harry nodded, grateful he didn't have to fight to go look for Remus. " I'll get my cloak," he said, releasing Ginny's hand to 'accio' his coat with his wand.

" We are coming too," Ron, Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

" No you are not," Bill snapped, slightly angered at their demand. Then sighing he explained. " It took a lot for dad to convince them for Harry to be there. It might cost him his job if anything goes wrong, we can't risk any more people," he said quietly.

" It's alright guys, I will be fine. The attack has been made and I don't think the deatheaters are stupid enough to linger around for the aurors to find them," he said grabbing the floo powder, after pecking Ginny quickly on the lips.

" Harry, Dumbledore was killed in broad daylight by Snape," Hermione reasoned. Malfoy flinched at her words but remained silent.

" Look, now is not the time to fight, we have to go look for Remus. Just take care of your selves I am sure Bill will keep you updated through floo," he said nodding at Bill to say he was ready.

" You be careful Harry, and you too Bill," Ginny said finally, her eyes filled with concerned for her boyfriend and brother.

" I will," replied Harry, and with one last glance he was gone, along with Bill.

The sight that greeted them at their arrival made Harry's heart clench. The camp grounds had been completely burnt. The dark mark was hovering up in the sky, but that he had expected. What he didn't expect was too find arms and legs of human beings scattered all over the place. He felt sick. As he walked closer to the parts that had been some what spared, his scar began to hurt. Voldermort had been here last night.

So far they hadn't found a single survivor. The muggle DNA technique had been transformed into a spell to identify the victims. 'Please let him be alright, please let him be ok' Harry chanted in his mind.

He didn't know if he could handle it. He banged into Moody, as he had his down. He eyed him, with both his magical and non magical eye, studying him. He nodded gruffly after, " I hope not to find Remus here, Potter. It would give me hope that he had escaped. Nymphadora has just performed a life spell, and there is no one alive in these shacks," he said looking around.

Harry didn't know what to say. He hoped Moody turned out to be right. He jumped when he heard a loud gasp from Tonks who was on the other side. He turned around trying to prepare himself for the worse.

Tonks looked at him her face looking paler than it had ever been. In her hands she was holding up a tattered cloak.

' No' Harry's mind screamed inside. It couldn't be. He ran to her side to examine it closely. It was the same cloak Remus had worn the night before. But if his cloak was here didn't necessarily have to mean Remus was dead did it? He looked up into Tonks eyes.

" Do you think he is dead?" he asked bluntly. It might have seemed rude but at the moment he didn't care. His heart was hammering hard in his chest as he waited for her to answer.

" I don't know Harry, there were only two werewolves whose bodies were not found. Grey back and Remus. And this ..this attack was massive Harry there were over a thousand werewolves in this camp. One thousand werewolves, the chances of survival is very slim," she said quietly, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Harry nodded. " But there is a chance that he might have escaped?" he asked again.

" Yes, but Harry," she started. But Harry shook his head stopping her from continuing.

" No, I understand, I understand that he may be dead, but I refuse to believe that in my heart until I know it for sure," Harry said quietly, his heart suddenly feeling very heavy.

Spinner's End had been very quiet for the last few months. It seemed to the passerby almost as though the owner of the house had deserted it and gone away. But that night, their assumptions had turned out false, when they saw a tiny light at the window of the room upstairs, and a looming figure of the former occupant pacing back and forth.

Serverus Snape was beyond furious, as he paced in his bedroom. His bed being occupied by a man who had been unconscious the entire time he had been there.

" Stupid, Idiotic, Gryffindors," he murmured under his breath, but stopped short when he heard some movement coming from the bed side.

Remus Lupin was surprised to find himself on someone else's bed. He had expected to be dead last night. His lips were parched and his throat felt dry as he tried to speak.

" Here," a gruff voice said, helping him sit up from behind, and handing him a glass of water. He drank it in one gulp. He turned around to be faced with the man who he hadn't seen in a year. His eyes widened in surprise

" Serverus?" he said, trying to hide his shock to find himself in the same room as the other man.

_Alright please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: thank you to all my reviewers and I sincerely apologize for my infrequent updates. Things just seem to keep coming my way :( anyway moving along 2006 is done..I wish you all the best for the new year :) may it bring you your heart's desires :)_

Disclaimer: the original HP story and characters belong to the grt JRK.. This is just my story :)

Where we left off:

_Remus Lupin was surprised to find himself on someone else's bed. He had expected to be dead last night. His lips were parched and his throat felt dry as he tried to speak._

" _Here," a gruff voice said, helping him sit up from behind, and handing him a glass of water. He drank it in one gulp. He turned around to be faced with the man who he hadn't seen in a year. His eyes widened in surprise_

" _Serverus?" he said, trying to hide his shock to find himself in the same room as the other man._

Chapter 24

"O so they haven't taken away your ability of recognition yet," the former potion's master sneered.

Remus fumed at the reply. All the anger he had felt during the death of Sirius, all the anger he had felt during the headmaster's funeral boiled down to one man. And 'he' was standing in front of him. The calm demeanor of the werewolf threatened to break, at the mere sight of him. 'How dare he stand there and talk to him like it was any other day? How dare he take the trust he had and let so many people down?'

But being Remus Lupin his rational side kicked in. He always liked to have control of his mind when he was in his human form. It was a privilege for him to make rational judgement, as he was incapable of it as a beast. He surveyed the man before who was staring at him at the moment. To any other man, Serverus Snape looked just the same, from his black robes to his greasy hair, as Sirius may have said. But being no stranger to sleepless nights himself he could see between the concealment charm to notice the dark rings that had formed under the eyes of the other man. He took a deep breath.

" What am I doing here?" he asked, after a moment. He saw Snape turn his back to him, facing the closed window.

" You were hurt," came the curt reply.

Remus was shocked, thinking of the irony of the situation. Since when had Snape cared about a werewolf. Suddenly as though figuring out the entire situation he gave a bark of a laugh.

Snape turned to gape at him, "And what do you think is so funny Lupin? Do enlighten me, before I curse I silencio on that hyenic laugh," he said, in a mocking tone.

Lupin was shaking his head by then. " You wanted to kill me yourself like you killed Dumbledore.. So you can show my dead body to your filthy half breed master. Well why wait? You have got me where you wanted, do what you have got to do," he screamed coughing hard as he tried to sit up straighter.

Snape gave him a blank expression. After all he was a master at occluding. Then he sneered again before replying. " Why are you giving up without a fight, Lupin? Always knew you weren't much of a Gryffindor either. Just like Pettigrew hiding under the shadows of black and Potter."

" Don't you dare compare that rat to me!" bellowed Remus, reaching for his wands which weren't in his pockets. Well he knew Snape must have taken it but it was worth a try.

Snape gave a bitter laugh. " We don't have time for childish games Lupin. Time is short and we both have to play our parts. I didn't want it to come to this but now that it has I have no other choice."

" Stop talking in riddles SNAPE! You great bastard. HOW COULD YOU DO IT? HOW COULD YOU TAKE THE LIFE OF THE ONLY MAN WHO HAS EVER REALLY TRUSTED YOU!" Lupin shouted, calmness out the window.

Snape sighed, " I would explain as much as I can as soon as you are finished with your dramatics. I thought Dumbledore had chosen the most rational Gryffindor for the decision but I guess I was utterly mistaken. It seems being overly dramatic runs in the family of a griffin o was that a lion" he said in a mocking tone.

" Shut up. You can't expect me to believe Dumbledore's death was a plan," Lupin exclaimed, though he was no longer shouting.

" Why not?" asked Snape, looking straight at the other man, his brown eyes challenging to contradict his statement. " Dumbledore was an old man. He lived a long life. Maybe it was the right time for him to leave," he quietly added.

" Time for him to leave? Time for him to leave, did you say? Is that how you console yourself at night. Cause let me tell you I am not buying that for a second. You killed Dumbledore with your own wand." said Remus, out of breath when he finished the sentence.

" I was compelled by the situation itself damn it !" exclaimed Snape.

Remus looked at him slightly moved by this proclaiming. It wasn't like the potion's master to lose his emotions this quickly, especially after years of practise as a spy. Then again, it wasn't like him to break out like this either. No it was more like what Sirius would do. Old wounds seem to manifest itself in strange ways it seemed.

" Will you shut you idiotic mouth for a moment Lupin and listen to what I have to say. I thought you were better than Black," Snape continued, not noticing Remus wince at his friend's name. However he kept talking taking Remus's silence as his cue. " I never would have told anyone this. It was not supposed to happen in this way. However young Malfoy's leaving his father is taking it's toll everywhere. I need to have someone else on your side who knows the truth." he said.

Lupin gave him a questioning glance but kept shut, wanting for the other man to finish his speech.

" I was under a vow," he started but was interrupted by Lupin again, " I know that. Mr. Malfoy has enlightened the order of your bow. But that still doesn't cut it just tells me you wanted to save your own skin rather than save the order's head man," he said cutting of the other man.

Snape gave an irritated glance at the werewolf. " Will you stop and listen to me for a second. Yes I know you know about the vow. I knew Malfoy couldn't keep it to himself for much longer if he had to gain Harry's trust," he continued again, and at the suspicious look from Lupin he held out his hand. " No listen, I know it seems like I have been the one to plant Malfoy in the order but frankly it has nothing to do with me. Except perhaps of the fact I asked him to gain the trust of Potter the honest way. Anyway, as I was saying, I was under a vow from Dumbledore." he said, giving a slight chuckle at Lupin's startled expression. " The old man did have it all planned. Dumbledore was getting old and I know this is not news to both you and I, yet somehow we all expected him to live it through. I know I did. I gave up allot. Do you really think I would have killed me to save my skin? Do you think I am foolish enough to believe I will be spared by the order let alone the dark lord. Yes he is pleased with me but now I am a useless spy. But for now I have removed one of his biggest challenges. He is pleased with me and think I may last for a while. The old man made certain of that." he gave a bitter laugh at his own statement.

Remus looked at him with a expression not of surprise but acceptance. He had starting having doubts about Snape's real intention from the time Draco Malfoy had stepped foot in grimmauld's place but he did not want to admit it himself. He had banished the thought of it all being one giant chess match the final of Albus Dumbledore. It was just easier to hate and blame another. But now that he looked at the man before him, the man whose eyes that were for the first time filled with resentment and self loathing a feeling he was familiar with himself he knew he had to believe his heart.

Snape explained the rest of it and he knew the man was telling the truth. He just had to trust his gut instincts, this time unlike, when he had misplaced it with Pettigrew.

He looked at the man who was by the end sitting at the edge of his bed, tired and exhausted from the tale. " What do you want me to do now Serverus?" he asked softly, finally breaking the long silence that had surrounded them after the enlightenment of the truth.

_Alright that's all for now .. I know there are parts that may seem a bit unclear about Snape's speech but it will all be sorted in the next chaps.. Watch out for some draco/luna moments on the next one too :) k please review_


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: An apology to all my reviewers for not updating on time, but will try to do some of it in this chap :)..I was on vacation for three months and barely got to be near a computer ( truely coming to accepting the fact that I was a serious addict lol)...anyway hope you like this chap and reviews are as always appreciated.

Disclaimer: Same as before

Draco Malfoy pursed his lips as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. He had a gut feeling that there was some involvement if his godfather in what had transpired that evening. Potter was sitting by the fireplace with the Weasley girl. Longbottom, Weasley, and Granger were quietly talking at the kitchen table. His eyes drifted off to the other end of the living room, locking in with the blue eyes of Luna Lovegood.

Her eyes were slightly misty. Something in them made him feel a strange sort of emptiness. This feeling constricted his chest almost as though he lost someone close to him. Unable to bear it any longer, he looked away. For a moment he had experienced Lovegood's loss, and it had unnerved him. He couldn't deal with it. It was too soon. It reminded him of his mother.

He couldn't let weakness take over him. 'Not now, no his godfather was counting on him', he thought to himself.

"What do you think happened to him?" Lovegood's voice interrupted his current tangent of thought. He turned around to find her sitting next to him on the stairs. He didn't have to think twice about who she meant by 'him'. She was talking about Lupin. He tilted his face slightly to look in her eyes.

" I think he is alive," he said, expecting or rather hoping to see some relief in her eyes. But to his surprise she seemed unfazed by his conviction.

"I know," she said softly, as though she didn't have doubt about Lupin's mortality. He raised his eyebrows slightly, making a gesture for her to explain. " I just know these things," she continued reading his expression correctly. " So does Harry, but he has too many things going on for him to trust himself," she finished looking over at Potter.

His eyes followed her to the other couple. Weaslette was whispering something to Potter whose face had a resolute expression. He kept nodding at her words, determination filling his eyes by the minute.

Potter's news about not finding the werewolf at the camp had put the order members at a fix. The dilemna being having to make a choice between the backup plan or sending someone to search for Lupin, assuming he was alive.

"We have to finish our search!" Potter exclaimed suddenly up at his feet, ending the quiet that had filled the room.

" Harry we can't go look for Prof. Lupin ourselves, the order wouldn't let us. Besides it could ruin their other plan," Granger began, as Draco rolled his eyes. Some things never changed just like in class Granger always had to be the one to speak up first. His thoughts were interrupted with Potter speaking again.

" No not Remus Hermione, the horcruxes!" Potter said softly, his voice barely audible for the few of them.

Draco openly stared at the boy. He had heard whispers about Horcruxes from Lucius when he was little. Those myths were real?


	26. Chapter 26

Like Snowflakes Chapter 26

_Author's Note: Thankyou to my reviewers as always ...you guys are the best :) I am so excited to read deathly hollow coming out next weekend, but sad that this will be the last of one of my favourite series. Hope you guys enjoy this chap tell me what you think_

Disclaimer: Never changes

Chapter 26

" Serverus I don't want to just sit here. I have to let the order know that I am alive. It has been a week, since the incident," Remus Lupin said, surveying Snape from the chair he was seated in. There wasn't much furniture in the place, seemed almost like Snape was planning to move out.

Remus had finally learnt about the other resident of the place. His old rat friend was no longer there to keep Snape company, as the dark lord felt he was needed by his side. 'More like to lick his boots for him,' Lupin had thought in his mind. But coming back to the present situation, this was getting rather frustrating. He needed to do something, than just being a guard at Snape residence.

" You cannot do that Lupin," said Snape in his quiet manner but he enunciated "cannot" clearly to make Lupin understand his sentiments.

" You don't understand Serverus. The order has been losing members at an alarming rate. If I don't return they are one member short, and you know as well as I do that with Dumbledore gone we can't expect to lose any more members."

" Why is it do you feel that you are an important element to the order? What is it exactly that you did anyway?" Snape snapped, but stopped immediately when he saw the look of guilt fill Lupin's face.

" I was out of line, " Snape said in a much quieter voice, and Lupin knew that was as good of an apology he would ever get out of the man.

" No, you are right, in many ways. But Serverus, don't you see I was actually doing something for the first time. Trying to recruit werewolves"

" Not all werewolves are as tame as yourself Lupin. The dark lord offers them far greater things that the order ever could. He would offer the same to you," Snape said with his eyes blazing. 'Why wasn't this man understanding that he could not report himself being alive'

" I understand, that you don't want the dark lord to know that I did not survive the fire. But Serverus, Harry needs to know. I am the only one he has left after Sirius," Lupin said trying to understand his companion's reasoning.

Snape gave him a sharp look. So Lupin wasn't as stupid as he appeared to be. " Look," he said, folding his hands across his chest. " I don't think it is such a good idea to inform Potter. The boy is finally doing what he is supposed to be doing at the time. And it's partly for you, your disappearance motivated him to fight harder," he finished.

" I don't quite understand what you mean. What is Harry doing? Is he not with the order? How do you know this? He hasn't gone looking for me did he?" Lupin asked the questions at once, he could hear the panic in his own voice when voicing them.

Snape smirked. " Give Potter some credit Lupin, for once he did what was rational rather than what his heart asked of him to do."

"What do you mean?"asked Lupin puzzled.

" He has gone in search for the Horcruxes. He needs to find it before the dark lord, I am sure you understand that simple concept. Or did you forget everything I told you Dumbledore asked me to do," Serverus Snape said giving a challenging stare at Lupin.

Lupin was slightly taken aback with Snape's reasoning. He wasn't thinking about that. He shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. " I get it. I get it Serverus. But I still have one question. If you are no longer the spy and I am the only one who knows about you, how are you keeping track of Harry's activities?" he asked looking at the black haired man in the eye.

Snape gave a harsh laugh. " You caught on to that part did you? I was expecting this from the moment you gained consciousness Lupin, but I guess your mind takes time to process information."

" Is it Malfoy, I knew the little brat was up to something..." Lupin started, but Snape held up a hand to stop his rant midway.

" No Draco Malfoy has nothing to do with it. Though I did ask him to keep quiet about my whereabouts, he is not the person who has been keeping me updated."

Lupin's eyes widened, " You mean to tell me there is another Spy in the order?"

Snape smirked slightly, and then made a gesture to Lupin to get up and follow him.

Lupin did as he was told and followed the man up to the attic. His eyes were in for a surprise when he reached the last stair to look in the room.

There was a golden phoenix, perched from a hanging blinking up at him.

"Fawkes" Lupin whispered, the word flowing out of his lips.

Snape nodded, " Fawkes," he echoed back.

_Alright please review :) _


	27. Chapter 27

A_uthor's Note: Woh...I just realized it has been a year since I updated this story. Thank you to my loyal reviewers especially Anna, and I do apologize for the delay. I was actually debating whether or not I will continue with this story after the seventh book was published, but I have decided to finish it but do be patient with me with the progress  One more thing Chapter 27 begins two weeks from where we left off..._

Chapter 27

It had been two weeks since Harry had made his comment about the horcrux, and one and a half weeks since that had left the safety of Grimauld place. A lot had transpired in that one week, they had managed to find another Horcrux in the Potter's residence of Godric's Hollow where Lily and James Potter had resided. It was quite a dramatic experience for Ginny to physically feel the horrid presence of Tom so close to her yet again. Harry had explained to her that the person inside that diary was part of his own soul, not just a memory locked in those magical words.

Ginny had felt disgusted with the whole concept of cutting up your own soul into pieces, but then she had thanked her parents who had given her the love to see what was more important. She thought about what her mother would say if she knew of this. She sighed, looking around the tired faces of her companions. They all looked like they had lost a whole lot of weight very quickly. Especially Neville, all his baby fat seemed to have disappeared. He was sitting with Harry, Draco and Luna quietly talking to Harry. Ron and Hermione were leaning against each other. Hermione's hair had gone quite wild with all the travelling. Ginny smiled at her brother holding her so protectively. Even with all their fights, she knew they loved each other deeply. She had grown very fond of all of them. Her mother would forget that Riddle ever existed and would have fed them all till there was no tomorrow. She thought smiling at her own thought. She felt someone's eyes on her, and smiled as she saw Harry watching her from across the room.

"Alright?" he mouthed at her.

She smiled nodding at him. He smiled back, and returned to the conversation. They had divided the tent into three rooms, one for the girls, one for the boys and a common room. Her father had given it to them, before they parted. Her heart ached when she remember her dad's face when they told him that they had to leave in order to search the horcruxes. He was particularly hesitant about departing with her, his baby. He had hugged her and told her to be safe. He told her he always knew his daughter to be a fighter and hadn't expected anything else given the situation. "But a father can always hope?" he had said, hugging her close.

She hoped her family was doing okay. She hadn't heard any news for over a week now. Ron had lost his wizard transmitter somewhere in their run away from Voldermort from Godric's Hollow. The last they had heard, the ministry was also not depicting any of them in the positive light. There were numerous stories about the " the boy who lived and his friends hiding for safety instead of helping out the wizarding community." Ginny couldn't wait for the war to be over for just this reason to go strangle that Skeeter woman herself.

"Who are you thinking of love?" she suddenly heard Harry whispering in her ears. She hadn't seen him walk over to her blanket.

"Skeeter," she said crunching up her nose. Harry chuckled at her expression and bent down to kiss her gently on her cheek.

"I fear for that woman when Ginny Weasley gets a hold of her," he whispered softly, lying down and putting his head on her lap.

"Can you imagine that bat getting bats all over her from your bat bogey hex?" he continued.

"She does look like a bat doesn't she?" Ginny said, giggling softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was quite dirty from the dust all around, but he was hers' and she loved him no matter what.

Harry smiled up at her. Ginny was glad of the fact that he had calmed down since Lupin's disappearance. It was almost as though he had accepted his fate.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked quietly.

Harry had his eyes closed. " O nothing important, Malfoy was being a prat about not wanting to go back to look in the manor again,"

Ginny pursed her lips. They had decided to sneak inside the Malfoy Manor, for more clues. Ginny wasn't particularly keen about the idea either, but she knew they had to do it in order for the search to continue. Malfoy on the other hand had been snapping at everyone ever since the plan had been mentioned. It was like having the annoying Malfoy from Hogwarts back all over again.

" Harry are you certain this is the only way?" she asked.

Harry opened his eyes to look at her this time. It was filled with the haunted look she hated seeing, as though he was carrying the weight of the world in his shoulders. In some ways, much to Ginny's sadness he was. " I don't know Gin. But I know we need to destroy all of his souls either way. I just hope its' enough." He said, burying his face in her stomach.

It was times like these where she felt very protective of him. No matter what happened next, she would be there with him, she thought hugging him close.

_Alright Please Review!_

_Next Chap Malfoy Manor and another discovery_


	28. Chapter 28 Malfoy Manor part one

_Author's Note: Thanks to Anna and all my future reviewers who are still following this story ___

Chapter 28- Malfoy Manor - 1

" Now Potter, I will warn you again. One wrong step around the manor and we are all dead. And I know you understand the concept of being in life and death situations, and some of the members of this little group do as well but I want to make sure you all understand the consequences! One wrong move, one clumsy step, and we are dead !" Draco Malfoy proclaimed, sneering particularly at Neville.

Neville did not look down ashamed as he used to but stared right back into Malfoy's face. His cheeks were rather red however.

Harry cut in between them.

"Malfoy, I have told you that we have all shared enough of this to know that we have to be careful. We have planned this for a whole week, and we have gotten Dobby to give us detailed maps on each and every security precaution in place at your father's house. I know it must be hard for you to face your past again, " he paused to hold up his hand when he saw Draco about to protest, " No listen to me, I know its' hard for you. It was hard for me to go back to Godric's Hollow. And my parents are dead. I don't know how torn you must feel with your father being there,"

" That boot sucking leech is not my father!" Draco muttered under his breath but let Harry continue.

" We have all been patient for the past week while you threw various hissy fits but really this has got to stop. We need to work as a team, and we need to give each other equal respect. Respect we all deserve," he said in a sombre voice, his gaze piercing Draco's own.

" What Harry is trying to say so very politely is quit being such an arse Malfoy!" Ron said, sending an amused smile at Harry, at his dealings with Malfoy.

Harry shrugged sheepishly, and then turned back to Draco, who was eyeing them speculatively. " So what do you say Malfoy? Can we count on you for not snapping at us constantly? I won't ask you to stop completely cause I know that would be as impossible as bringing the moon down to earth," he said putting his hand out to Draco's.

Draco looked at it tentatively, but then with a rogish smile on his face, that was quite rare took out his hand to shake it firmly. " I will try hard not to be such an arse," he said , turning his head in Ron's direction, and giving him a smile as well, and then chuckling at Ron's surprised expression. "And I DO NOT throw hissy fits!" he said, glaring good humouredly at Harry.

Ron hadn't expected Malfoy to react this way. He gaped as he saw him smile at him shaking Harry's hand. Harry was smiling at him as well. He blinked before breaking into a hearty laughter himself. No words were exchanged between Malfoy and himself, but he knew in that moment they were both finally past their childish grudges they had against each other, their anger towards each others' family, today they had formed a much deeper connection than he would have ever imagined. He went up to the other two and placed his hand on top of theirs.

"Come on Nev, Herm, Gin, Luna," he called out to them. "Let's make this deal properly then."

"Boys," Hermione muttered, biting her lips as a single tear rolled down her cheek that she wiped off quickly heading over to where the three of them were standing. She knew it was a very special moment for the entire group, them finally, truly accepting each other for exactly who they were. She smiled as she watched Ginny, walking towards her giving her a knowing smile, which she returned. She had found a best friend in Ginny. They understood each other perfectly. Luna and Neville were already there with the boys and they were both laughing.

Ginny came over and put her hand around her shoulder, as they walked together towards the boys. Ginny knew Hermione tended to get emotional during these situations. But this is exactly what she loved in her best friend. Her ability to feel so passionately about her friends was what drew Ginny towards this friendship in the first place.

They all joined their hands together and shouted lifting their arms together in unison. There were many different screams ranging from " Yeaaa!" to " let's kick some ugly hairy butts" , the latter one being Luna's thoughtful scream. They had performed a sound shield charm together all around them in the area they were currently occupying. They shouted till their voices were hoarse, all knowing what awaited them. They would have to get up early tomorrow to apparate at a spot specified by Dobby's instructions.

It was about ten metres from the manor. Through their spy they had managed to gather the times Lucius would be away. Nobody mentioned Draco's mother, except Luna, who said she would be guiding Draco through. He seemed to have had the need to hear it as he had calmed down considerably.

They all had dinner in the common room of the tent, chatting quietly about their plans after war. Neville wanted to teach at Hogwarts. Ginny smiled proudly at her friend. She knew he would be an amazing teacher. He noticed the discomfort of others rather quickly having experienced so much of it himself. She remembered in her third year when Neville had asked her out to the dance, before any of the other boys had asked anyone. Even if he stepped on her toes through the entirety of the dance, he was one of the kindest person she knew.

"I am sure you will be a great teacher Neville," she said, smiling encouragingly at him.

So far Neville, Luna and Hermione had taken turns sharing their aspiration. Luna wanted to help her father with the business, hoping to travel across the world in search of new creatures. Everyone had pursed their lips hiding their smile, when she had proclaimed her plans, but Draco had simply squeezed her hand encouragingly. " I think those Lionels would appreciate company," he had whispered in her ear quietly, when he thought no one was watching. But Ginny being her observant self had seen it all and smiled to herself. Malfoy and Luna, she never would have imagined it while at Hogwarts.

Hermione hadn't decided what she wanted to be yet, but she wanted to learn more about the department of mysteries. Ron rolled his eyes , as she rattled on about how fascinating she thought the whole department was. He chuckled slightly when she had finished her half hour long speech about what she had researched so far. He ruffled her hair fondly. " Can't have anything that you don't know completely about can you? " he said, making the room laugh and letting the nostalgic session end on a lighter note.

Ginny wondered what her answer would be as to what her plans were after the war. She knew it contained Harry in them, but as to her career she wasn't sure. She had been interested in the healing field before, but she didn't know. It all seemed so hypothetical, it made her sad. She sighed, not wanting the thoughts to pull her down. They would get through this. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulders. He pulled her close and enclosed her in one arm.

" Tired?" he asked.

Ginny nodded her head from side to side to say no but her yawn gave her away. She smiled her eyes crinkling around the corners at the slip up. He knew her too well.

" Want me to break this up and put everyone to bed," he asked quietly.

She snuggled close to him. She did want to go to bed but she wanted to do this first. She didn't know how long it would be till she could hug him again. She didn't know what to expect at the Malfoy manor, but it was one of her personal nightmares because one Lucius Malfoy.

" In a moment," she replied quietly and kissed his cheek.

The sleep after was amazingly nightmare free, and they had gotten up quite early to apparate to their designated spots. At first the guys had wanted the girls to stay behind as backups, but none of the girls wanted to be separated from the troop. So here they all were ten metres from the manor, observing the silence that was beyond the black gates with their hearts pounding hard against their chests.

_Alright the manor chapter continues in next chap Please Review!_


	29. Chapter 29 Malfoy manor part 2

Author's Note: Thankyou to all my reviewers  I appreciate and every review! Enjoy this chappie and keep reviewing :D ( O and this is the edited version with all the mistakes alix pointed out :D thank you!! ( there are some I didn't change or tweaked around a little but I adhered to almost all of them haha)

Where we left off...

The sleep after was amazingly nightmare free, and they had gotten up quite early to apparate to their designated spots. At first the guys had wanted the girls to stay behind as backups, but none of the girls wanted to be separated from the troop. So here they all were ten metres from the manor, observing the silence that was beyond the black gates with their hearts pounding hard against their chests...

Chapter 29- Malfoy Manor Part 2 (Revelations and Escape)

The manor itself was nothing less than what Harry had expected. It was built of complete white marble, with two huge pillars at the entrance. It almost felt like one of those castles he had seen in one of Disney movies he had watched when the Dursleys weren't home. It had been one of those lucky days when he wasn't shipped off to Mrs. Figg's. The only difference was while the Disney movies had filled his heart with hope; the air around the manor was filling him with a cold dreary feeling. Ginny squeezed his hand slightly, as if understanding his feelings. He gave her a small smile. He looked around to see Malfoy's expression.

Draco Malfoy looked straight ahead at his former home. His eyes holding a strong sense of determination, that Harry had only seen a few times on his former school nemesis. His wand was clutched tightly in his right fist. He looked up at the topmost windows which used to be his mother's bedroom. A lump formed in his throat as he remembered her peering outside, waiting to greet him when he came back from Hogwarts. He hardened his jaws, to calm himself. He would not let her death go to waste. As if feeling Harry's eyes on himself, he looked up and nodded and assuring nod at him. Harry nodded back and looked forward still waiting for his house elf to arrive.

The entire minute they had to wait before Dobby's appearance had felt like it had stretched for an hour. They all took a sigh of relief when they saw the little creature pop in front of them on the other side of the black gates. He clicked his fingers twice, and then motioned them to apparate in the spot next to him. They had to be very accurate with their apparition to avoid the dark traps set 

within the manor. Malfoy apparated first, his focus landing him right in the centre of the spot Dobby had pointed. He was followed by Neville, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Ginny and then Harry who checked once more to make sure they weren't followed.

Dobby had somehow managed to convince the elves of Draco being their master while Lucius was away making sure they didn't attack them in his absence. They followed Dobby and Draco inside the manor.

Ginny's eyes grew wide at the sheer size of the living room. The dark leather furniture, accentuating the pale beige walls surrounding the room. The style was a lot like the Black Manor, but much more spacious. There were several paintings of various people with blond hair blinking at them. Ginny assumed they were all related to Malfoy. The ceilings were almost as high as Hogwarts and much to their surprise was charmed to let the sun shine through.

" Mother always wanted the sun when Lucius was out," Draco said, as if understanding what was growing through their minds. Luna went and stood next to him, touching his shoulders slightly as a gesture of support.

Ron blew a low whistle in appreciation of the gold railings attached to the stairs that went up from both ends. Draco smirked slightly at these reactions, but then his face turned serious. "Do not touch anything that looks suspicious or out of the ordinary," he said in a serious tone.

"Right don't touch anything then," Ron murmured in Hermione's ear, but was loud enough for Ginny to hear as well, because of her standing next to Hermione. She caught her brother's eyes and snickered. They both knew compared to their own home at the Burrow everything in the manor was out of the ordinary.

"So we have a couple hours, where do you think we should start, Malfoy?" Neville asked, surprising everyone by taking charge.

Draco gave him a surprised look before answering. " I think we should start with my father's secret library. If my father had to hide anything, he would keep it there. I just hope Dobby can get us in, he uses dark magic to guard the entrance," he said with a grimace, as though remembering a nasty experience.

Dobby nodded at. " Follow me, Harry Potter and friends" he said in his squeaky voice. He looked very scared himself, and Harry knew it was very hard for him to be in his former master's home.

He shot the elf an encouraging smile.

They went up the left flight of stairs, all marvelling at the railing again. It was quite intricately designed, with snakes intertwining at each handle on each railing. Harry now knew exactly why the sorting hat had had to barely touch Draco's head before sorting him to Slytherin. It would have been quite impossible to move past this upbringing especially at that young age. Though now Harry did not hold any silly thoughts about the house itself being evil. He understood better now. Even Dumbledore was quite Slytherin when he wanted to be.

He wasn't keeping count of the number of stairs they had climbed, but Dobby stopped at the second floor landing. As if trying to remember where the room was located, he scratched his head with a conflicting expression in his eyes. Then before Harry could stop him he started banging it against the wall. "Bad bad bad Dobby" he howled. He saw Malfoy roll his eyes, disgusted with the elf's behaviour.

Harry ran to the small creature. "Dobby, stop it now!" he said quiet yet commanding voice, firmly gripping both the elf's hand in front of him. Big tears started to pour down Dobby's cheeks. " Bad Dobby for failing Harry Potter. Bad Dobby for failing Dumbleeedore" he now started.

"What are you talking about, Dobby? You have not failed us! Now just show us this room," Harry said, trying to portray the urgency in his voice. Although he had come to love this elf, he really did not have time for the elf's hysteria at this point.

"Dobby can sense the presence of two wizards in the library Harry Potter," Dobby said, crying even more hysterically. " Harry Potter must run!"

They were all shocked at the words coming from Dobby's lips. Harry felt Ginny grip his shoulder. But it was Luna spoke next.

"Can you tell us who the wizards are, Dobby?" she asked, looking kindly at the elf from Neville's side.

Dobby looked at her and nodded slightly, closing his again to concentrate. "Dobby can tell Harry Potter that Prof. Severus Snape of Hogwarts is in the library now, Harry Potter sir," the elf whispered looking at Harry with his wide eyes.

Harry pursed his lips tightly. 'What was Snape doing here? And who was he with?' he thought. But before he could ask the question to the elf, he saw Draco walking quickly down the left corridor with a big smile on his face.

" I knew he would think of something," he said softly. "We are safe," he continued nodding at the others to follow him.

"Are you sure Draco?" Harry asked, his doubts and anger at his former potions professor resurfacing again.

"Potter, trust me this once, and besides if he is truly with Lucius why did he spare me?" he said as if sparing his life cleared everything up.

Harry shrugged, biting his tongue to prevent him from reminding his new friend about the unbreakable wow but instead he gripped his wand tightly and started following instead. Dumbledore would have given this boy a second chance, and so would he, he thought. He whispered something in the elf's ear that put him at ease, so he wouldn't stop him from following Draco.

Ginny smiled at him, and followed along slipping her left hand in his. Ron and Hermione followed behind, both giving him the reassurance that they had his back, along with Neville and Luna. Luna had gone behind Draco, not quite touching him, but keeping her wand close as if to protect him from harm.

It was almost as long as one of the corridors at Hogwarts, but narrower. Draco stopped at the second last door. It was still open. Harry saw Draco peek inside, and his heart thudded hard when he heard him scream. " No! This can't be ...I trusted you!" Draco shouted with his wand out to whoever he had seen.

They all went around the corner to see the people inside the room. Harry's jaw dropped to see Snape and Lucius Malfoy looking at them with open surprise on their faces.

" Harry..." Lucius Malfoy said, with an expression he had never used before with his name.

"Don't!" Harry screamed as well pointing his wand out along with Draco.

" Potter, Draco, it is not like it seems," Snape said.

Harry gave a harsh sarcastic laugh. Yes it definitely wasn't like it seemed. Snape was the bad guy just like he had thought before. But then the pained expression of Lucius's face troubled him. That expression did not belong on that face.

As if reading his thoughts as well, Draco his wand still raised asked, " You are not my father! Who are you?"

" I knew you weren't my favourite potions student for nothing," Snape said, looking at Draco with grudging approval.

However, the fake Lucius did not turn to Draco but Harry instead with his answer. "Harry I never meant for you to find out this way. But seeing that we have no choice, I have to break my promise to Severus and reveal my true self," he said, giving a side long glance at Snape, who nodded curtly to show approval.

" Its' me, Remus, Harry" he said, his voice so quiet it almost made Harry think he imagined that answer.

"You are a liar! Remus would have let me know he was alive by now! He would never have kept that from me, knowing how much it meant to me!" Harry shouted at the imposter, his voice giving away at the last bit.

" I am so sorry Harry, Severus and I thought my death would keep you motivated," the fake Malfoy replied.

" O now you are listening to Se-ve-rus as well are you?" Harry growled, enunciating Snape's name . " Not that I believe you yet!" he added, angry at himself for being trusting for a moment.

" I was the one who saved you from Severus from your third year. I am Moony on the marauder's map, Prongs and Sirius kept me company during full moons. I am still sorry the whomping willow crushed your first broom. I pulled you back from going after Sirius," Remus/ Lucius replied, his voice cracking at the last sentence.

Harry's heart clenched at the last sentence. It was strange to see the eyes of Lucius Malfoy turn misty with unshed tears. Ignoring his own factual warnings from his brain, and listening to his heart yet again, Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded at him and let go of his hand. He took a step forward, walking past Malfoy, towards the man who claimed to be Remus. That was enough for the fake Lucius to walk to him and embrace him.

" Why didn't you let me know, Remus?" he asked softly, but his eyes filled with anguish of eternal pain.

" I wanted to, Harry, believe me I did," Remus replied.

"As precious as this reunion is, Lupin, time is indeed running out!" Snape exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

As if suddenly aware that, there were others in the room, Remus and Harry broke apart.

"I will explain everything to you Harry, but for now you have to trust me," Remus said, with one last pat on his shoulder.

Draco was about to ask his own godfather the same thing when Dobby appeared at the door way, where they were all standing.

" Harry Potter and his friends must apparate now! Bad wizards at the gate!" he squeaked, clicking to a spot where they could apparate from, that had lifted the apparition barriers.

_Alright that's it for now please review! Next chap Escape and injury_


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: A huge huge thankyou to alix33 for editing all my chapters and all of my reviewers who are still following this story. ( A special thanks to Anna as well who has not yet failed to review a single chapter)

Chapter 30 - edited

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. He had left England following his master's orders to help in the recruitment of werewolves, but something had gone terribly wrong. And that something had everything to do with his two-faced Slytherin mate Severus. Why hadn't he thought of it before? The sneaky bastard was as Slytherin as they came. The argument they had had about his son disappearing, and going off with none other than " the boy who got lucky too many times, Potter" and his gang. The very duel in which Snape had used a spell that had ripped some of his hair apart and then lectured him about his true allegiance to the Dark Lord, all the while giving him that sickening smile he took so much pride in as a potions master. At the moment, he had overlooked the fact of him lingering around the ground after the duel, due to his attention being scattered, but now he was certain that the bastard had collected the strands of hair that had fallen.

It had all clicked when he was faced with arguing with a twin werewolf pair. They were brothers who were turned at the same time. It had given him the idea, of reusing the concept of impersonation, like they had done in the case of Moody. But just like in Hogwarts Snape was a step ahead of him. 'Impersonating Lucius Malfoy himself! The nerve of that slimy bastard', he thought. No matter, he was going to get him and bring him and his own son, along with the Potter gang, to the Dark Lord. He was going to take these stupid half-breeds and turn as many as he could. He knew the one werewolf was dead from the last attack. According to the ministry the whole camp had been wiped out. But then again, Severus had been in charge of that attack. Even if Severus was playing for Potter, he wouldn't lie about that to the Dark Lord, would he? He thought. And that particular werewolf was one Severus had hated since his childhood. Yes, Lucius remembered, his days at Hogwarts.

He had just apparated to the front gates of his manor with the newly recruited pack, when he sensed the strong wizarding magic coming from inside. His nostrils flared, they were inside his manor. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard angry growls next to him. These werewolves weren't ordinary werewolves. Voldermort had made Snape develop a potion, eons ago, that would enable werewolves to inflict their condition with one bite even when in human form. It had been tested successfully on a Death Eater, who had later died during the early raids after the death of Lily and James Potter. He smirked, 'well, well, my son, now you pay for your all the times you have disobeyed me! Just like your good-for-nothing mother!' he thought, as he muttered the spell of mass apparition.

The boys had waited for the girls to apparate first. The elves' magic couldn't hold so many apparations at once in one day, so it had to be done separately. Harry wanted to go last, his stomach feeling the same nausea it did when something bad was bound to happen. But both Lupin and Snape were adamant of him going after the girls.

"Potter, now is not the time to argue! We need you alive for this, we will make sure your friends follow, now, please, apparate after the girls," Snape had commanded.

Harry knew there was no time or room for argument at the time. Lucius was already outside the gates. He looked at Lupin one last time, making sure he kept the promise he made about getting them all safe before apparating. Draco was next, as Snape had yelled at him for lingering around for his father to get him. Ron was next, though he really wished for his clumsy friend to go before him. But Neville stood his ground.

Neville was about to apparate when he felt the presence of Lucius and the werewolves in the room. Lupin ushered him to leave with his eyes, trying not to draw attention towards the boy. But Neville wasn't a Gryffindor for the name of it. There were at least ten other wizards and Lupin and Snape, though powerful, were outnumbered. He had not idea that these men were in fact werewolves.

But Lupin could smell them the instant they had arrived. "Leave now!" he commanded the boy quietly. But Lucius was faster.

"Get him!" he ordered one of the werewolves.

Neville's wand was out in a flash but he was taken aback by the physical assault from the man who jumped and grabbed his wand hand in his mouth. The bite was painful and he was bleeding, but he managed to get him off, and send a petrificus totalus at him.

Severus had caught up by now. That foolish boy! The only one who was safe from the infliction was Lupin. He grabbed hold of the boy's arm, and apparated. Dumbledore had taught him ways to aid the elves magic with his own. "Lupin, now!" he had shouted before apparition.

Remus did not need a second telling: as Lucius raised his wand to utter the killing curse, he apparated.

_Alright please Review: Next chapter – An agent no more!_


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: thanks to all my reviewers, especially Anna for being so patient. I am trying now to focus and finish this story  Hope you guys like this chap...don't forget to review ( this chap is yet to pass through my beta so please be patient with me ) Part of this chap was written before DH ( I myself was surprised to find some similarities with the book), but as you will see it eventually will all be AU ._

_Like Snowflakes – Chapter 31_

The first thought that ran through Ginny's mind, was that Neville was bleeding.

The girls had waited anxiously for the boys to apparate behind them. Harry was first, much to her relief, but her heart still raced for her brother and his friends. He had been followed by Ron and Malfoy. Neville was second to last apparating before Snape, with Prof. Lupin on his side. He had collapsed as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Snape's sharp voice interrupted her thoughts. "Get him to drink this Lupin, now!" he commanded.

Ginny noticed Harry watching Snape with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. There was a mixture of rage, curiosity, and concern written on his face. His fists were clenched, as though he was trying very hard not to something irrational like punching Snape on the face. She knew Harry had come to terms with Malfoy, but Snape was another matter. No matter what Malfoy had said, Harry had witnessed the murder of his favourite headmaster being committed by his least favourite teacher. Ginny could relate to the conflicting thoughts that were most likely playing in his mind. She moved over to stand next to Harry, grabbing hold of one of his wrist, when she got there. He turned around, and gave her a small smile, reassuring her that he would be okay, before returning his gaze at the two Professors tending Neville.

"It can't be, Severus, you really think so?"

"I do not know Lupin, the potion we have just administered on him will let us know for certain, but we have to wait for an hour for the result."

" What is going on? What happened to Neville, Remus?" Harry interrupted the two men.

" We are not sure yet Harry, but Neville was bitten by a werewolf in his man form,"

"But it shouldn't matter then should it? I mean we know Prof. Lupin, no offence Professor, is completely safe in his human form," Ron said, looking hopeful.

"Yes I am certain I am and no offence taken Ron," Lupin replied sending Ron a small smile. It looked rather odd on the face of Lucius Malfoy. "But," he hesitated glancing as Snape as he tried to form the next few words but Hermione was ahead of him.

"They were not ordinary werewolves were they? They were the ones that had taken the potion that could make them as lethal as they are in wolf form while still being in human form. Except for the fact they are perfectly cognisant during their time as man and any harm they do to a person is perfectly intentional. I read about those in _Everything ever written on Werewolves_ in the restricted section in third year. The potion had just been invented that year. Infact it was Prof. Snape that invented it wasn't it?" she finished, in her usual Hermione style of quoting from a textbook.

"You really are an intelligent witch Miss Granger," said Snape, grudgingly. They all gaped at him. It was a high praise coming from the potions master who had loathed Gryffindor with a passion. " Sometimes you remind me of..." he stopped catching himself in time as though remembering who he was with.

Lupin gave him a sharp look.

" I guess I owe you an explanation to you all, especially you Harry," Lupin began, finally turning his attention to his best mate's son.

They all gathered around Neville as they waited for the results and heard Lupin's tale of his escape and Snape's role in it. Snape explained Dumbledore's plan, and said Dumbledore had left a memory of it at Hogwarts for Harry to view, to help him understand.

"Albus was very sick Harry. He was dying. And his death would secure Severus's place next to the Dark Lord's."

"What I don't understand Remus, is why were you imposing as Lucius Malfoy? I understand you needed to keep you being alive under wraps, but from what I concluded from our little encounter with the real Malfoy, Snape's cover is perhaps blown forever."

"Your knack for stating the obvious astounds me Potter," Snape muttered under his breath, though it was loud enough for all to hear.

Lupin send him a warning glance. "Yes, Harry, Severus cannot go back. We weren't expecting Lucius to arrive so quickly."

"My father has a link to the manor, he can sense things. I could never get away with much in that house," Draco who had been quiet the entire time spoke up.

They all looked at him. "Yes, but that information is of little use to us now, unless you all were planning to go there again?" asked Snape, raising an eyebrow at his godson.

They knew the ball was in their court now. "Potter would you do the honours," said Malfoy, turning to him.

Harry, grimaced, but knew that the two men deserved explanations. "Let's go somewhere safer first. This could take a while," he said, while giving Draco a glare.

"We have to wait until we know Longbottom's condition. It might be risky to move him in this state," said the potion's master. "And Potter, I have a feeling I might know a little more than what you give me credit for."

Harry bit back a comeback, and simply nodded. He was rewarded with Ginny's reassuring squeeze of his hand, and a tight smile by Lupin. "So we wait," he said, sighing.

_Okay...working on next chap now_


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers More reviews would certainly be nice! (this is not betad yet)

Chapter 32- Like Snowflakes

"Neville…Neville, you need to wake up," Ginny whispered, softly to her friend. She had been watching him for the past hour, leaning over him protectively. She had always felt a sense of protectiveness over her friends, especially Neville.

They were now back in a tent, along with Lupin and Snape. Hermione was sitting, in the other corner with Professor Snape, talking to him rapidly, her brows furrowing further with every word Snape seemed to say. Ron, Draco and Luna were gathered close to them, along with Professor Lupin, sitting quietly, and listening in the conversation of Hermione and Snape. Harry sat across from her, watching her as she gently rubbed Neville's shoulder.

It had been three hours since they returned from the manor. Much to everyone's dismay, Neville's tests had come out positive. He had gone into shock hearing the news, and Professor Snape had to sedate him literally with another potion. The news did not sit well with any of them, especially Harry.

Ginny felt Harry tense up. She knew he was suffering through his eternal sense of guilt because of Neville's condition.

" Don't you dare be thinking you should have stayed back!" she reprimanded him quietly.

She knew she had hit the nail on head, when he looked away. He had been thinking the same thought.

"Ginny, you don't understand," he had begun, but shut down immediately with the look she gave him.

"Yeah, you are right, but," he stopped again.

" Harry, we all chose to come with you. Prophesy or not we will be there with you," she said, looking at him, while brushing a hand over Neville's forehead.

"Look at it this way Harry, you now have two dark creatures on your side," said Neville, in a raspy voice joining in on the conversation and making them both jump out of their skin.

"Neville!" squealed Ginny, hugging her friend tightly around the middle. Hermione ran across the room and did the same. Luna simply smiled at him from her position. So did the rest of them, but Harry couldn't meet his eyes.

"Don't joke about that Neville," he said.

"Harry, the first thing for Neville to do is to accept what has happened to him, and whether you like it or not, we are indeed dark creatures," said Lupin quietly.

"What you need to understand Potter, that dark isn't necessarily evil, and is needed equally as the light," added Snape.

Harry nodded. He understood that, the world had never been that simple for him to divide in black and white before. Even when he was little with the Dursley's, he never understood the concept of good boys not getting present on Christmas. But now was not the time to dwell in those thoughts. He needed to be there for his friend just like his friend had been there for him. " Sorry Nev, how are you feeling?"

" I don't really know, Harry. I mean I don't feel any different. Yet from what Prof. Lupin said, I am dangerous even in human form. Me? Dangerous? That's just not something I ever pictured myself being…You know what I mean?"

Harry nodded and so did everyone else. They knew exactly what he meant. This was Neville for Merlin's sake! His thoughts raced back in time. He was the round faced boy who Malfoy had teased around in first year, the boy who lost things, the boy who stood up to his friends. His thoughts halted. He was the only boy who would be brave enough to go through this condition and not fall under the temptation of giving in. Harry looked at him with open admiration.

As though Ginny had read his mind, she said the words that reflected his thoughts. " I have always thought you were very brave Neville. And I don't think I could ever, ever see you as being dangerous, you will always be the sweet boy who asked me out to my first dance,"

She was holding Neville's hand on her own as she said this. Hermione who was holding his other hand nodded, agreeing with Ginny and squeezed his hand slightly for reassurance.

"You Gryffindors sicken me with your affection sometimes," said Snape, but there was no heat in his words.

"You just feel bad cause you are missing out, Severus," said Lupin, smiling slyly. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were quite fond of one Gryffindor in your old days."

Snape glared at him.

"You were? We have to hear this!" Draco said, letting out a quiet laugh.

"Not one word Lupin!" Snape said, still glaring at the former defence against the dark arts teacher. "What we need to do now, is develop our next step of action, instead of idling around with stupid sentiments."

They all rolled their eyes at this comment. Some things never changed.

"Ofcourse Severus, but don't worry with this room full of witness, we will slowly but surely drag the dark secret out of you," Lupin said, smiling charmingly at Snape.

_Alright that's all for now, I know not really an action chapter but next chapter will have loads more I promise ___


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers  Special thanks to Anna Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 33- Like Snowflakes

"Dumbledore was right about one thing Lupin," Snape whispered, to his former colleague quietly as they stay on guard for the night.

"What's that?" Lupin asked, his hearing quite sharp, picking every minute noise surrounding them.

There was a quiet pause where Remus thought Severus had changed his mind about sharing, when he spoke again.

"You do have a way with children, not that any of them can be called that anymore."

Remus smiled into the night, knowing Sirius would turn in his grave hearing Snape compliment him. But he appreciated the sentiments, knowing that they were genuine. Especially from a proud man like Severus, who had detested him for most of his life, this was ...perhaps the required step... finally they could put things of the past in the past, where it rightfully belonged.

He knew Snape wasn't looking for a comeback to his statement, sometimes silence held its own understanding.

"When do you think Malfoy will catch up with us?" he asked Severus, after a moment of pause. They both knew it wasn't a matter of if.

"He would have been here by now if it was up to him. But I think, its dark Lord who is holding him up. I have a feeling this won't go over well with him. He has been trying to reach my mind for a while now,"

"Reach your mind, at such great distance? Can he do that?"

Snape merely lifted his arm to show his dark mark.

"After he found his connection to Potter's mind, he did some tinkering of his own."

"I am glad of your Occumency skills," Remus said, sighing softly.

"My powers are good, but they are no match compared to Lord Voldemort. I don't know how long I can hold on to it. Whatever happens, remember the mission Lupin. Potter and his friends have come this far. But they need all the help that they can. And there isn't much time left."

There was silence after that.

"Malfoy, wake up! We need to leave now. Snape says they will be here earlier than anticipated" Ron shouted at his tent mate, who stifled a yawn as he sat up.

"I am up, I am up. Merlin, you are always little ray of sunshine aren't you"

Ron snorted out loud, and Neville chuckled.

" I thought you were rather partial to the moon," Harry, said smiling slyly from his side, where he had already packed his knapsack and was now sitting on the makeshift bed.

It was funny to see Draco's pale cheeks turn slightly pink as he avoided making eye contact with everyone in the room. But after a second he retorted back with, " I thought now that was Longbottom's department along with Lupin's."

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence, as soon as the words were out of his mouth; Draco wished he would stop this Gryffindor behaviour of speaking before thinking it through. Though he still thought it was a good comeback. He eyed Neville with slight nervousness, trying to gauge his reaction. Ron looked like he was torn between laughing and sticking up for his friend. Potter was also watching Neville; his expression blank.

The few seconds felt like hours, before Neville gave a snort. "Good one Malfoy," he said, now full out laughing. Harry and Ron joined in. They were all laughing, the tension was broken.

They would be okay.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione asked Ginny and Luna. They were packing in the tent adjacent to the boys. The teachers had a couple extra with them, and it was nice to have a bit more room.

"I think people a hundred miles away can hear that Hermione," Ginny replied, smiling slightly. "I wonder what has gotten them laughing so early in the morning... What do you think Luna?" she asked, turning to her blond friend who was brushing her hair with a weird looking comb.

"It doesn't matter. I think it will do them all a bit of good to laugh," Luna replied, with a slightly dreamy expression.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look, when Luna went back to brushing and held in their smiles.

"I think you are right Luna, but perhaps we should go in and tell them to calm down a bit," Hermione said, finally after everyone was packed.

But before any of them could get up to leave, there was a knock at the tent door.

"Are you girls ready?" It was Remus.

_Alright will end this chapter here...I know I promised some action but I had to have a transition chapter before that...Please Review_ 


End file.
